


The Flight of Heavenly Dragons

by ichikonohakko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimensionshipping, Flightshipping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zarc/his flight of dragons, the dragons have human form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Zarc had always knew that he was going to father these children. After all his downfall and eventual rise to power had been prophesied way before he was even born. But he had never felt that any of it was real until he saw them for himself…His children were…perfect. He could see himself in them, with their identical faces and the part of them that was so undoubtedly human—so undoubtedlyZarc. But he could also see his dragons. Yuuri’s hair and eyes, the way he was so confident and how he projected the air of self-importance that Starve Venom always had. Yuugo’s vitality and excitability, a perfect mirroring of Clear Wing’s own energy and eagerness to explore the world around them. Yuuto’s careful and cautious nature, along with his distrust towards stranger that only thawed for the people he loved the most that was Dark Rebellion through and through. And Yuuya’s wonder and innocence, something that Odd-Eyes retained even after his long years as a dragon…Zarc felt his tears fell. They were his beginning, they were his legacy, they were part of the heavenly dragons that destined to rule both the human realm and the shadow realm...They werehis.





	1. Hatchlings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heirs of Haoryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242933) by [TestyCanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian). 



> For the love of god and everything that is holy, this work is inspired by TestyCanadian's Heirs of Haoryuu because that work is a beautiful masterpiece that was pure genius of a writing. The events, the slow-build, the dialogues, everything just works so perfectly well that I can't help but to be _inspired_ by it.
> 
> Some elements may be similar, but others will not. Since that work is also still in in-progress, I wouldn't know how things would have progressed, but I think this story will take you on another adventure on its own.

Victory smelled, felt, and tasted sweet.

Such was Zarc’s feeling as he saw the world shaping into what he imagined them to be. Inside a castle with five daunting towers, Zarc watched as the dimensions merged into what they were meant to be. He could hear a lot of things if only he strained his ears harder but he didn’t find the need to.

He supposed that he would have to do it sooner or later, after all these were his people and he would have to rule them all. But Zarc didn’t want to do that now, he had other pressing matters than tending to humans, after all.

The magicians and the humanoid duel spirits were running around the palace, doing the necessary steps—writing up letters and drafting up propagandas for Zarc’s reign—while Zarc watched everything from the highest tower. This was his world now, as how they were meant to be, and yet still he couldn’t help but feel that _something_ was missing…

The Supreme Dragon King closed his eyes, trying to feel what was wrong. But then he felt a familiar feeling of shooting stars bursting and burning within his body and when Zarc opened his eyes, he was in the Pendulum tower.

He wasn’t the only one there, though. Because he could also feel the feeling of brooding darkness and cold heat of blue flames. Dark Rebellion gave him a tense smile as he was prone to do whenever he felt like he couldn’t do anything. He had Odd-Eyes in his arms, trembling as he whispered again and again and again to Dark Rebellion’s chest.

Zarc frowned. He never liked seeing Odd-Eyes feeling anything but happy.

“Where _is_ he?” Odd-Eyes whispered desperately to Dark Rebellion’s chest. “I… he… he’s not _there_. Why? He’s always _there_. Please, Dark Rebellion, _where is he?!_ ” Then he whispered more intangible words, Zarc could feel the feeling of intense loss drowning him in waves in the bond he shared with his dragons. Dark Rebellion winced, but he kept his hold around Odd-Eyes’ shoulders.

The xyz dragon looked towards him, his yellow irises slit like a snake’s and Zarc knew that he expected Zarc to do something. Dark Rebellion never quite mastered the art of calming Odd-Eyes whenever he had breakdowns and though he was always the first one to hold him, Dark Rebellion was never the first to talk to the pendulum dragon.

Zarc smiled at the xyz dragon and kneeled in front of them, opening his arms for Odd-Eyes. The red dragon sobbed. “Zarc, _Zarc…_ ” Odd-Eyes whispered as Zarc gently ran his hands on the other’s back. “ _He’s missing_. I don’t understand why, but he’s _missing_. Why is he missing? I love him so much, and we’re finally together again but why is he _missing_?”

“Odd-Eyes, dearest…” Zarc whispered, pleading the other to calm down. Dark Rebellion was still twitching badly and Zarc could still feel the torrent of sadness and insecurity coming from his most precious companion. “Dearest, calm down, please. Every one of the respective clans are searching for our precious hatchlings and nothing escapes their attentions. The gazers are very worried about you, so please calm yourself…” Zarc peppered the dragon’s scaly jaw with kisses and he could feel miniscule of relief coming from their bond.

Dark Rebellion took one of Odd-Eyes’ hand and carefully kissed the scales with reverence. Zarc felt the sheer thoughts of ‘ _I love you, I love you, please don’t be sad_ ’ coming in torrents from Dark Rebellion and he could feel Odd-Eyes’ body jolting from the scale of Dark Rebellion’s raw affections. Strewn into the affection was Dark Rebellion’s own worries of his hatchling and Odd-Eyes was trembling from the intensity of Dark Rebellion’s feelings. Zarc realized that the only reason why Dark Rebellion hadn’t join Clear Wing and Starve Venom to find his own hatchling was because he was worried about Odd-Eyes.

“Odd-Eyes, my dearest supernova…” Zarc said as he cradled the dragon in his arms, fingers slowly and gently petting the other’s back. “It’s okay, it’s alright, even if you cannot trust the gazers to find your hatchling, I’m pretty sure that Starve Venom and Clear Wing will. It’s okay, it’s alright.” Zarc projected his thoughts of calm and assurance to their bond and he felt all his dragons responded to it. Starve Venom sent back a bout of calm reassurance and Clear Wing sent a wave of anxiety coupled with gratefulness. Dark Rebellion sent a bout of his worry while Odd-Eyes accepted them all.

Zarc let his body sway left and right as Odd-Eyes began to yawn, clearly tired. He hadn’t fully heal from their reemergence and was honestly tired. But he had been too worried to rest and his worry wouldn’t let the others sleep either. Zarc hummed a melody under his breath, soothing and calming until Odd-Eyes fell asleep on his shoulder.

Dark Rebellion had a smile on his face as Zarc carried the dragon to the four-poster bed that was big enough to fill an entire room by itself. It was created with their dragon form in mind, after all.

“Thank you for coming, Zarc,” Dark Rebellion said as he covered Odd-Eyes with a warm blanket. “I honestly had no idea how to comfort him…” Zarc smiled as he cupped Dark Rebellion’s chin with his fingers, holding him gently and like he was something precious. His scales felt cold, unlike Odd-Eyes’. “My proudest lightning you don’t need to thank me,” Zarc kissed his temple with an affectionate touch that still had the other shiver. “Odd-Eyes’ sadness makes me sad as well, your fear of not being able to do anything for Odd-Eyes makes me sad as well. If I can ever do anything to make my most precious flight happy, I will do it without hesitation so…”

Zarc lifted the xyz dragon off his feet and smiled adoringly at him. “Come on, let’s get you to your towers and put you to bed too.” A wave of envy flowed through their bond and Zarc had to laugh. “Clear Wing, my darling whirlwind...” Zarc chided fondly. “Jealousy is an ugly emotion to share through our bond.”

Clear Wing snorted in return, but said nothing. Dark Rebellion blushed as he hid his face on Zarc’s shoulder. They could feel a wave of irritation coming from Starve Venom and they could almost see him rolling his eyes.

Dark Rebellion’s hold around his neck tightened and Zarc looked at him with a smile on his face. “Dark Rebellion?” He asked, lips pressing onto the dragon’s temple comfortingly. “I’m very worried…” Dark Rebellion said, his voice almost lost in the winds blowing all around them. “My hatchling is different from the others. He… well, he does not regard his own life very highly and I am worried that he might have… you know…”

There was a striking _‘DON’T SAY THAT’_ coming from Clear Wing and it made both Zarc and Dark Rebellion jolted. And there was a wave of reassurance coming from the wiser Starve Venom, though it was also interlaced with a _‘don’t say that’_ that was dripping with anxiety. Zarc tightened his hold around Dark Rebellion, rather glad that Odd-Eyes was already asleep so he could not feel Dark Rebellion’s worry.

“Don’t worry, my proudest lightning…” Zarc said, reassuring. “The Numbers are going to find him. And you should know best about how The Numbers get when they wanted something done. And if by some off chance The Numbers cannot find your hatchling, the Council of the Nameless Pharaoh or the Signers will. Don’t you worry…”

Dark Rebellion nodded, but fell to his silence. It reminded Zarc of the time they first found each other. Dark Rebellion preferred his silence to everyone’s company and kept his own counsel. It wasn’t until Odd-Eyes’ insistence and persistence caved the xyz dragon’s heart that he began to feel comfortable around his own flight. Zarc kissed him and held him close, afraid that Dark Rebellion would leave if he as much as let him think alone. The dragon purred and nuzzled closer to him, which made Zarc’s heart warmed.

Zarc let his dark wings grow, but Dark Rebellion shook his head and transformed into his dragon form instead. Zarc smiled at him as he rode the dragon into the night, leaving the warm pendulum tower and into a much colder temperature of xyz tower. Dark Rebellion reverted back to his human form and thanked Zarc for the night.

“Don’t worry, Dark Rebellion,” Zarc said as he tucked Dark Rebellion into bed, his hand running gently on the other’s hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll find our hatchling and we’ll finally be together.” Dark Rebellion sent him a wave of anxiety mixed with worry and Zarc sent him a wave of calm. He murmured a lullaby and didn’t stop singing until he heard the soft purr of Dark Rebellion’s snores.

Zarc flew to the highest tower, _his_ tower, and sat on the balcony’s railing. He could feel the constant restful vibration coming from his flight’s youngest dragons and the constant vigilance shared by Clear Wing and Starve Venom as they searched their hatchlings. Zarc would join them tomorrow, but for now, he needed to gather his strength as well.

The moon was shining so bright and Zarc felt himself shuddering. Moon was not kind to him, not before and certainly not now. Zarc ignored the dread spreading on his stomach and shook himself. No. He had nothing to fear.

Ray was gone. Forever. He had made sure that Akaba Leo would never see light in his remaining days and he had broken the child who had acted as the wretched girl’s vessel. Killing his brother right before his eyes while wearing the face of the child’s precious idol must have shattered his mind to oblivion. The girls that were Ray were gone, too. He had sealed En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds, and En Moon in the lowest dungeons of his castle and they will never see the light of day anymore.

The rest of the fools that dared to resist him had fled, trying in vain to rally a cry of resistance from humans as he merged all the dimensions together. The duel spirits had come to his aid then, staging his takeover of the world with a mix of brute force and thoughtful politics.

The Fusion Clan’s Council of the Nameless Pharaoh had been the ones to stage the political and diplomatic strategies for Zarc’s ascension, the Synchro Clan’s Signers had read all the possible futures of his reign and made sure that they only take the best course of action, the Xyz Clan’s Numbers had acted as his lawmakers and enforcers, while the Pendulum Clan’s gazers and entertainers tried to spread hope among the people.

As such there were no resistance from the general public and the ‘Lancers’ had gone from the face off his earth. But it was no matter, really, after all Zarc never perceived them as a threat. What he _did_ perceive as a threat was…

_‘!!!’_

Zarc flinched, and he also felt Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes rousing slowly from their slumber. What just…?

_‘Aaaah… ah… ahhh!!!’_

“What… what’s going on…?” Zarc questioned to everyone. Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes gave him a sleepy confusion while Starve Venom gave him a wave of relief. But then they all got flooded by the sudden storm of worry and relief and happiness and content all felt at once that Zarc had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from seeing stars.

 _‘Clear Wing…?’_ Odd-Eyes chimed, his thoughts felt placating in Zarc’s mind. Dark Rebellion echoed the confusion, but said nothing. Starve Venom sent a warm chuckle that resounded in their mind.

Clear Wing was beaming. The Synchro tower lit up with stars and Zarc watched as Clear Wing mentally restructured his room into a nurturing nest. Oh… oh…!

 _‘My most precious Yuugo!!!’_ Clear Wing’s ecstasy jolted both Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes from their sleepy stupor and Zarc found himself jumping from his seat. “How is he? Is he okay?!” Zarc felt a sense of dread at the thought that his hatchling might be injured. He hadn’t met them all yet, but he still felt a sense of protectiveness that every parent felt for their child. That, coupled with his dragons’ own senses, made Zarc a very worried parent right now.

 _‘He’s alright…’_ Starve Venom answered for his brother. _‘Just dirty and starving, but he is fine. He passed out the moment Clear Wing hugged him.’_ It must be a sensory overload. Zarc had felt that too the first time he touched his dragons. At that time he hadn’t developed his own dragon form yet and had passed out from the overload of his dragons’ senses flowing into him. Clear Wing’s worry dissolved into a quiet tranquility that the other so rarely display, Zarc reveled in his relief.

 _‘The others…?’_ Dark Rebellion chimed quietly, not wanting to break the sudden calmness that began to settle over them through Clear Wing’s immense relief. “Yes, how about the others?” Zarc’s heart was pounding in his chest, nervous. He had found one of his hatchlings, but what about the others…?

 _‘I want to go there.’_ Odd-Eyes declared and Zarc could feel the sudden burst of energy that he always felt whenever one of his dragons reverted back to their dragon form. Dark Rebellion growled, seeming torn about staying or leaving, but then Starve Venom sent them a wave of reassurance. _‘We found them…’_ he whispered. _‘My sweet Yuuri, your Yuuto, and your Yuuya. We found them. The magicians of Pendulum clan are going to transport us back to the castle, be ready for us.’_

Zarc felt nervous. Absolutely nervous. He was about to meet the children he had held for his dragons for the longest of time. He was about to be a parent of the children he had loved and cherished even way before they even existed. He was about to meet the children prophesied to be his legacy as the Supreme Dragon King…

Zarc couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he went down to the throne room, where he knew Starve Venom would have brought them. He dismissed everyone and asked them to prepare the most lavish feast and baths. His children will need them, no doubt, and he will be content to give his children absolutely _everything_.

When he arrived in the throne room, Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion were already there, in their dragon forms. They looked as regal and unmoving as the paintings inside the room, but Zarc could sense the impatience and anxiety rolling off of them in waves. The other duel spirits were on their knees, bowing in reverence to the Supreme Dragon King and his Four Heavenly Dragons. Zarc smiled towards them and went over to his dragons with a smile on his face.

“Calm down…” he said, voice level and calm but the giddiness was there nonetheless. “Your anxiety may drive away even the warriors.” Odd-Eyes gave him a nervous laugh while Dark Rebellion remained silent. _‘It’s just that…’_ Odd-Eyes began, but before he could finish, the door opened.

The first to enter was Clear Wing. He was carrying a boy who had his face buried on the crook of Clear Wing’s neck, nibbling at it slightly. His expression was that of pure content, smiling and kindly whispering sweet nothings to the ear of the sleeping child. Zarc felt his heart swell at the sight.

That was his child. His hatchling. His legacy.

Before he could say anything, though, Starve Venom had entered next. He was carrying a boy like he was a prince and was loftily indulging the boy’s words like an exasperated parent. But Zarc could see clear as day that the child was sticking as closely as he was physically capable of to Starve Venom. He didn’t even realize that they were in a room full of audience and all eyes (except Clear Wing’s) were glued to him. _Ah,_ Zarc had thought to himself. _Yuuri…_

The next ones to enter were not as calm as Clear Wing and Starve Venom. The Numbers came in, face hardened and eyes cold as they held a boy’s arms between them. The boy was struggling, harsh words and kicking limbs and Zarc didn’t even need to see the physical resemblance to know that he was Dark Rebellion’s hatchling.

Dark Rebellion screeched, warning The Numbers that if they as much as hurt his hatchling things will get very ugly. But then it got the boy’s attention instead.

His eyes scanned Dark Rebellion’s form with quiet awe, as if he was taking the dragon’s form all over again. Dark Rebellion approached him, gentle and quiet and kind before slowly reverting back to his human form. “Yuuto…” Dark Rebellion’s voice was kind, kinder than anything Zarc had ever heard before. His eyes were gleaming with a hint of possessiveness that was always the trait of Dark Rebellion’s love. Yuuto stared at him, eyes wide and mouth even wider. Dark Rebellion pulled the boy into a hug and sighed a long sigh of relief.

The world stopped for them, and Yuuto’s shoulders relaxed in a way that Zarc had a feeling that it hadn’t for the longest time. He didn’t have clear memories of the time he spent as a mere fragments of himself living in his children’s body, but he knew that Yuuto at this moment didn’t even realize that there were others beside him and Dark Rebellion. If he had realized it, he would have thrown a fit.

But Zarc’s eyes immediately went over to the child that entered next. Accompanied by the gazers was a child with fearful eyes that tried so hard to put on a smile. His body language was off, as if he was trying not to break down, but walked like he had nothing to be afraid of. This was… this was…!

“ _Yuuya!_ ” The desperation in Odd-Eyes’ voice was clear as a day and Zarc felt his knees buckled for a second. The child didn’t immediately see Odd-Eyes, though, because he had seen Zarc first and had shown a face full of fear and apprehension as he stepped back and tried to run.

Odd-Eyes was heartbroken as he heard Yuuya begged the gazers to move out of his way. The gazers, though, kept their silence and continued to bar Yuuya away from the exit. Odd-Eyes called to his child, pleading him to _look at me_ and Zarc felt his heart shattered.

Yuuya closed his eyes shut, whispering to himself that it was just a dream and illusion. Zarc could feel his emotions in bits of fragments that were not as refined as the way he felt his beloved dragons. It felt like screams of words accompanied by bursts of emotions instead.

_Scared! Unreal! Not Odd-Eyes! Scared! Sad! Angry! Scared!_

“Yuuya…” Odd-Eyes pleaded once more, this time opening up his arms and staring at him with eyes so kind that Zarc had to wonder just how on earth Yuuya could resist that. Zarc could feel Odd-Eyes asserting his dragon magic and he saw Yuuya’s tense body relaxed and his eyes glazed over. Odd-Eyes went to his knee to get on Yuuya’s eye-level and he let the child touch his cheeks.

Yuuya went limp almost instantly, no doubt experiencing the sensory overload that had knocked his Synchro brother out. But Yuuya didn’t fall asleep like Yuugo did. His eyes were still open and he was mumbling incoherent words that seemed to string into nonsensical sentences. Odd-Eyes carried the hatchling in his arms, cradling the child close to his heart as he peppered Yuuya’s face with kisses and soothing words.

Zarc dismissed the other spirits and thanked them for their help before he went over to the huge round sofa that doubled as his throne. His dragons followed him suit, their respective children clinging into their arms in varying levels of consciousness.

Yuugo was most definitely out cold, already drooling on Clear Wing’s neck as he nibbled them in his sleep, earning him the most affectionate chuckle Zarc had ever heard from Clear Wing. Yuuri was quite awake, but still in the trance that seemed to make him not realize that there were others outside of him and Starve Venom, who only went along with his stories amicably. Yuuto was drifting sleepily as Dark Rebellion’s voice hummed him a lullaby. And Yuuya was still mumbling incoherent words as he played with a crystal orb Odd-Eyes had provided for him.

Zarc had always knew that he was going to father these children. After all his downfall and eventual rise to power had been prophesied way before he was even born. But he had never felt that any of it was real until he saw them for himself…

His children were… _perfect_. He could see himself in them, with their identical faces and the part of them that was so undoubtedly human—so undoubtedly _Zarc_. But he could also see his dragons as well. Yuuri’s hair and eyes, the way he was so confident and how he projected the air of self-importance that Starve Venom always had. Yuugo’s vitality and excitability, a perfect mirroring of Clear Wing’s own energy and eagerness to explore the world around them. Yuuto’s careful and cautious nature, along with his distrust towards stranger that only thawed for the people he loved the most that was Dark Rebellion through and through. And Yuuya’s wonder and innocence, something that Odd-Eyes retained even after his long years as a dragon…

Zarc felt his tears fell. They were his beginning, they were his legacy, they were part of the heavenly dragons that destined to rule both the human realm and the shadow realm...

His dragons all looked up from their children to their most beloved, confused by the tears but immediately relieved when his happiness reverberated within their bond.

“They’re… they’re _my_ children…” Zarc whispered in awe, noting each and every faces of the present boys. “I mean, they are your children, but they are mine, too…” He said as he wiped his own tears with his sleeves. “Mine… My legacy, my children…”

Zarc huddled all of his dragons and their hatchling close, smiling as he felt the warmth and happiness radiating off of them in a constant flow.

“Mine… _my_ flight…”


	2. Naked Emotions

When Yuuya came to, the first thing he registered was _warmth_.

The second thing he registered was that he was naked and his chest was submerged in hot water. His first instinct was to immediately bolt out of the water in panic, but a strong pair of arms pulled him down to sit back where he had previously sat before.

“Calm down, Yuuya dearest,” a familiar voice that made his heart tingle whispered to his ear. “Just let me clean you for a bit. I swear this human grooming is such a difficult process but I’d rather wash you myself for now…” Bright crimson met with dichromatic gaze of brilliant green and majestic red and Yuuya immediately knew who it was...

The creature currently holding him was definitely not human; he had blotches of red scales on his face and body, along with with crystal orbs that seemed to be embedded in his skin. He had long red hair with streaks of black, white, and blue. His presence, though, was what made Yuuya’s legs turned to jelly because it felt like he was standing by the creation of the stars itself.

He never felt it this intensely, but the feeling was so utterly familiar to the ones he always felt whenever he was in his headspace. This man was…

“That’s right, my dearest shooting star…” The man said, his eyes sparkling and Yuuya felt himself full. Fuller than he had been since the day he found his counterparts stranded in a forest that none of them remembered existing in their own dimension. They had decided to stick together then, realizing that the only thing that made them feel remotely human was being in each other’s presence.

Yuuya remembered when he had run away from Yuuri, his heart had ached so bad and he had vomited all the food on his stomach onto the bushes. The same thing had happened to Yuuto when he tried to take Yuuya away from the counterparts he thought were their enemies and the four of them had felt as if their organs were burning from within.

The first few hours had been hell, but then they found out that the closer they were to one another, the better they felt.

But now even as he was considerably far from his counterparts, though they are still in sight, he didn’t feel pain. All he felt was warmth, compassion, boundless love, he felt like… he was home.

“Odd-Eyes…?” Yuuya asked rather uselessly, but Odd-Eyes indulged him. The dragon’s eyes were kind and beautiful, his attention were focused on Yuuya and Yuuya alone like nothing else in this world mattered enough to warrant his attention. The dueltainer stared and stared, hands unconsciously reaching towards the dragon and Odd-Eyes put their foreheads together.

Yuuya saw stars, beautiful and majestic lights coming in torrents and he felt his tears fall. He could hear Odd-Eyes’ thoughts, but not in words or sentences. Everything was in pictures and it was all the more vivid. Yuuya couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, his entire body limp and useless as he sagged towards Odd-Eyes who had an understanding smile on his face.

Yuuya wanted to speak, wanted to tell Odd-Eyes that he missed the other too, wanted to tell him that he was sorry that he failed him, wanted to tell him that he loved him…

“Hush, my shooting star,” Odd-Eyes whispered as he splashed some hot water onto Yuuya’s back. “You need not speak, dearest child. I can feel it, everything you tried to put into words are all there in your feelings. Words are useless in front of timeless beings, after all.” Yuuya put his hands on the back of Odd-Eyes’ neck and felt like he was floating. But then there was a voice of sharp authority that jerked him, but it didn’t feel unpleasant.

“Too much dragon magic at a time will render him unable to function for the rest of the week, dearest Odd-Eyes,” the voice chimed gently. It was familiar and dear, though it roused a different side of him that had been dormant while Odd-Eyes was cradling him. The voice reminded Yuuya of… something. Something else.

Yuuya felt a warm hand on his forehead, the abundance of colors and feeling settled into the sight he was used to. Odd-Eyes’ presence was still speaking in pictures, but now it was words too. _Worry, love, adoration, warmth, worry, are you okay? Are you alright? My Yuuya, my shooting star, my dearest sweetest hatchling, mineminemine—_ Yuuya tuned it out.

Yuuya realized that he had his forehead pressed into another man’s own, but not Odd-Eyes…

At first it felt warm, but then he realized who the man was and it left him cold. Yuuya’s face lost all its color and it was Yuuto’s voice that echoed in the open-air bath and snapped Yuuya out of his stupor.

“Stay away from him!”

That seemed to bring a change in the other counterparts and their dragons.

They had mostly kept to themselves, conversing in both pictures and words. Starve Venom and Yuuri perked up from their conversation, curiosity and irritation mixing into one as they try to find out what was all the commotion. Clear Wing and Yuugo were jerked out of their mind conversation by the sudden voice and were both breathing hard. All eyes were on Yuuto now, and by extension, Dark Rebellion.

The xyz dragon looked confused, as if he didn’t know what to do in this situation. His expression was a mix of confusion and panic. Odd-Eyes shuddered underneath Yuuya, and so did the other dragons and Zarc himself. Yuuto’s fear and anger hit Yuuya and the other counterparts like a raw force of nature and Yuuya recoiled away from Zarc and clung to Odd-Eyes for his dear life.

Zarc had an odd expression on his face, torn between staying with Yuuya and Odd-Eyes but his eyes were on the xyz pair. Eventually, the Supreme Dragon King went over to the xyz pair instead.

Yuuya could see that Yuuto was trembling, naked and vulnerable even when his most trusted dragon was by his side. Dark Rebellion had the most conflicted look on his face and Yuuya could see the tangible tenseness in the room in a form of sparkling lightning.

“Zarc, I’m—”

“Hush, my proudest lightning,” Zarc said, his voice calm and placating, but Yuuya felt himself shudder. It felt off, everything was off, and Yuuya could sense that his counterparts felt the same dread, especially Yuuto. “Fear not, my prideful lightning, it will confuse me even more if your hatchling trusts me so easily. After all, you didn’t trust me too when we first met.” Zarc smiled as he absently graze Dark Rebellion’s cheek with his finger, ignoring Yuuto completely. Dark Rebellion purred in relief. “But still, I must address this matter. Will you mind letting me talk to our child?”

Dark Rebellion let out a low rumbling sound and Yuuya could hear a distant lightning strike. He pulled Yuuto into his arms, protective and possessive. And Yuuya could feel Yuuto’s relief flooding him as well, but Odd-Eyes let out a nearly inaudible growl at the relief Yuuya projected.

In the end, it was Starve Venom who rolled his eyes and willed his tail to nip on Dark Rebellion’s arm. “Zarc will not harm Yuuto, Ix. Let them talk, you may chaperone. Come, sit with me and my sweet Yuuri.”

Dark Rebellion turned to Odd-Eyes, who gave him a small, reassuring nod. He kissed Yuuto’s temple and handed him over to Zarc. Fear overwhelmed Yuuto’s senses and it made Yuuya shiver, curling even more desperately around Odd-Eyes. The dragon held him closer to his heart and projected more pictures to calm him down. From his peripheral vision he could see that Clear Wing was doing the same thing to Yuugo, whose eyes seemed so far as he stared at pictures Clear Wing made only for him. Dark Rebellion sat next to Starve Venom, who was urging Yuuri to greet the xyz dragon, but Dark Rebellion’s eyes never left Yuuto and Zarc.

Things were tense between the two of them, but Yuuto did not back down. Steel gray eyes challenged Zarc’s own gold with unyielding determination, even when his fear made Yuuya, Yuugo, and Yuuri twitch, Yuuto did not back down.

Zarc, for his part, looked every bit of a parent who was thinking of the way he could reprimand his child for a bad behavior. It confused Yuuya, of course, because… he still didn’t know just what on earth Zarc was to them. But judging from the way Dark Rebellion’s eyes flitted from Zarc to Yuuto as he gripped one of Starve Venom’s hand in a death grip, Yuuya realized that there was more to their dragons than just… Zarc’s dragons.

Zarc took a deep breath and exhaled, and Yuuya felt a wave of _something_ that felt both inviting and terrifying. Odd-Eyes closed his eyes, one of the orbs embedded on his skin glowed to protect both him and Yuuya from the brunt of the blast. Clear Wing had spread his dichroic wings and shielded Yuugo, a proud look on his face as Yuugo’s eyes sparkled at the sight. Starve Venom willed his petals to protect both Yuuri and Dark Rebellion, who Yuuya suspected was too worried about Yuuto to even bother protecting himself.

Yuuto’s knees buckled, eyes glazed and body limp and he immediately fell towards Zarc’s hold. The Supreme Dragon King smiled tenderly as he effortlessly lifted Yuuto off the ground and sat him on his lap. Yuuto was murmuring intangible words of apology and something else as he tried his best to gain control of his limbs. Zarc smiled as he rubbed Yuuto’s skin with a liquid soap that had originally been prepared for Dark Rebellion.

“Yuuto, sublime specter mine, I know that you only fear for Yuuya’s safety…” Zarc said as he conjured water out his hand, wetting Yuuto’s hair in a flash. “But it just wouldn’t do if you were to scream at me like you just did. It’ll make it seem as if my subjects can defy me and I cannot have that, even if you are one of my dear hatchlings. Not even my dragons are allowed to defy me like that, sublime specter mine, and you will learn that I will not be as kind in my next warning. Is this understood?” There was another wave of _something_ terrifying and Yuuya shuddered at how unpleasant it felt on his skin. The soft glow of Odd-Eyes’ orbs calmed him down and Yuuya submerged himself in the warm water, sending waves of calm to Yuuto, who was hit by the full brunt of that wave with no protection whatsoever.

Yuuto let out a strained voice as his entire body sagged under the weight of that _something_. He had no choice but to lean on Zarc’s chest because he could not support his own weight. Zarc, though, seemed pleased at their position because he was peppering Yuuto’s face with kisses as he washed the boy’s hair.

Dark Rebellion scooted closer to Zarc and Yuuto, still seeming like he was utterly lost. But then Zarc smiled and beckoned him closer. They seem to be conversing in a way that Yuuya did not understand, because Dark Rebellion’s confusion and apprehension turned into a beaming smile and he and Zarc sat together as they washed Yuuto, cooing lovingly at Yuuya’s xyz counterpart like he was just a little baby.

Yuuya didn’t realize that Starve Venom and Yuuri had went over to their side of the bath with Starve Venom sitting and conversing next to Odd-Eyes. Yuuya hid his face on Odd-Eyes’ chest, not wanting to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Shooting star?” Odd-Eyes inquired, voice gentle and his touch even gentler. “What’s wrong? Come on, don’t be like that. Uncle Sven is here to see you.”

It was… odd. Weird. Yuuya didn’t have any uncles, though he had a lot of aunts from his mother’s former motorbike gang—oh… _oh!!!_

_His parents!_

Yuuya’s sudden realization seemed to bring his other counterparts into an epiphany, except for Yuuto, who was still heavily influenced by that _something_ that Yuuya couldn’t explain for himself. Yuugo was jolted out of his conversation, eyes wide in realization while Yuuri just narrowed his eyes.

“No… how can I forget…?” Yuugo’s voice was barely above a whisper. Yuuya could see a hint of blood trickling from his mouth, Yuugo had bit his lip in order to fight off the warm and comfortable feeling that his dragon emanated. “Rin… where’s _Rin_?!” Yuugo’s question brought Yuuto out of his stupor, eyes widening as he pulled himself away from Zarc and Dark Rebellion.

The next few seconds were no doubt the tensest moment of Yuuya’s life. Yuuto and Yuugo, though naked and standing in the middle of a huge pool, was standing back to back. Their eyes leered at the dragons that were larger than they were, unafraid and unyielding. Yuuri didn’t move from his seat on Starve Venom’s lap, lips pressed into a frown, but his eyes were thoughtful.

Yuuya was about to tore himself away from Odd-Eyes’ grasp to join Yuuto and Yuugo in their little rebellion, but Odd-Eyes’ grip on his waist and arm were so hard that Yuuya had winced in pain. He didn’t want to hurt his dragon, so he didn’t want to kick his way out of the dragon’s embrace. So he was there, sitting spectator to the rebellion Yuugo and Yuuto had enticed.

Clear Wing looked absolutely devastated, as if the mere thought of Yuugo not wanting to be in his hold had hurt his core.

Yuuya only realized now just how beautiful Clear Wing was; his eyes were the softest shade of yellow, with his white hair and the blue streaks adorning them in the most intricate way… Clear Wing was probably the most beautiful out of all Zarc’s dragons.

He had tears on his face as he saw Yuugo rebelling towards them, crying softly about how he never wanted to make Yuugo feel anything but happy, and Yuuya thought that his beauty just made it even more heart-wrenching.

The bathroom was silent, as silent as it could get with Clear Wing’s sobs, and the tension could probably be cut by a knife. Yuuya could feel waves of anger and disappointment rolling off of Odd-Eyes, and judging by how Yuugo and Yuuto was twitching, they could feel it from their respective dragons as well. Starve Venom was about to say something before Zarc let out a long exhale and hit his forehead with his own palm.

“Right after I just told you that I will not be so kind…” His voice sounded more like a rumble of dragon than a human, Yuuya bit his lower lip in reflex, as if he was bracing for something. He could see that Yuuto and Yuugo did the same while Yuuri just curled to Starve Venom’s chest, clearly not finding any motivation to go along with this little rebellion.

“Where is Ruri?” Yuuto began, his voice level but Yuuya could still hear the hints of fear underlying within. And Yuuya was sure that if he could hear it, there was no way that Zarc would miss it. “Where is Yuzu?” Yuuto threw a glance to Yuuya, who nodded slightly. “Where are Shun and Kaito and the others? How… how can we forget them, even when it’s just temporarily?!”

“Yeah,” Yuugo chimed, his voice braver and much more impulsive than Yuuto’s own. “Where’s Rin?! There’s no way I can ever forget about Rin when she’s all I ever have in my life!” At that, Clear Wing’s sobs went even louder. Yuuya could feel piercing sadness from Odd-Eyes, but the pendulum dragon only tightened his hold around Yuuya instead of loosening them.

Yuuya noticed that all the dragons were looking at Zarc, whose eyes never left Yuuto and Yuugo’s figure. His expression didn’t change, it was still one of exasperated fondness a parent hold for their rebellious children, it made Yuuya shudder.

Zarc took a deep breath and smiled towards Dark Rebellion. He grasped the xyz dragon’s chin gently with his delicate fingers and gave the kindest adoring smile Yuuya had ever seen on anyone’s face.

“Ix,” he called, earning a look of utter love and devotion from the dragon. “Will you tend to your brother? It must break your heart too to see him cry like this.” Dark Rebellion nodded and kissed Zarc’s lips in an affectionate peck. He went over to Clear Wing with silent steps, eyes not meeting Yuuto’s, and took the crying dragon into his arms.

Zarc set his attention back on Yuuto and Yuugo, clicking his tongue all the while. “Yuugo, my prettiest summer breeze,” Zarc said as his eyes were on Yuugo and Yuugo alone. Yuuya noticed the pink creeping up on his cheeks, but Yuugo held his ground. “Never in my lifetime do I even _think_ that you are going to make Clear Wing cry…” Yuugo flinched and he finally threw his face away from Zarc. “You know that you deserve to be punished for that, don’t you?”

Yuugo’s fear overwhelmed Yuuya’s senses that he had to grimace at it. But he didn’t curl back into Odd-Eyes. No, no, he needed to find out the truth. “Please just answer the question!” Yuuya pushed, earning a surprised look from Odd-Eyes. “Where’s Yuzu? Where are Ruri and Rin and Serena? Where are our friends?! _Why aren’t you killing us already?!_ ”

All the dragons seemed a bit taken aback by Yuuya’s question, so much that Odd-Eyes had loosened his grip for a split second Yuuya had taken to run towards Yuuto and Yuugo’s direction. Even Yuuri seemed perturbed by the question, because he _knew_ that there was no reason why Zarc would want to keep them alive after they have outlived their usefulness as his fragments. Yuuri went away from Starve Venom’s side and went over to the other boys’ place.

“I’m scared…” Zarc whispered, his voice chiming clearly among the silence. “I’m scared. Why aren’t they answering? Is Rin dead? What will I do if she is?” Yuugo blanched, colors left his face as he bit his lower lip to keep himself standing. “I’m scared,” Zarc began again, his eyes glazed over, as if he was experiencing something other than this very moment. “Why the hell isn’t he answering? Will I lose Ruri and Shun and Kaito too? After everything I’ve lost, I’m going to lose them too? Why is Dark Rebellion on his side? Has he abandoned me too?” Yuuto clenched his fists even tighter.

Yuuya realized what was going on. Zarc could hear them. Could hear their thoughts. When Yuuya’s eyes widened in realization, Zarc had smiled towards him, confirming his thoughts.

“What reason could he have for not killing me?” Zarc began once more. “We are liability to him. There should be no reason for him to keep me alive. I can’t win against him, I have to run. How?” Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “Well my sweetest bloom, you’re right in one thing. You cannot win against me.” Zarc chuckled, as if amused by the mere thoughts of Yuuri defeating him.

“Well, so much for hoping that bath time would be a good time to wake you guys up. It seems that I still have much to learn as a parent…” Zarc said as he went out of the bath. The moment he did, a fairy type monster came towards him and gave him a towel to cover himself with. “We will talk about this over dinner, okay? I don’t think I like to be naked while explaining everything.” Zarc gave out a small laughter as he let the fairies wiped him clean.

Odd-Eyes went over to Yuuya, his expression unreadable. “That’s enough, isn’t it, _Yuuya?”_ Dichromatic gaze of brilliant green and majestic red held him in such a disappointment that Yuuya couldn’t help but lower his gaze. His entire body was screaming at him to hug the dragon, beg for his forgiveness. And as Odd-Eyes close the distance between them, Yuuya felt head going fuzzier and fuzzier. He tried to dig his nails onto his palms, but it didn’t work.

Next to him, Starve Venom didn’t even say anything as he took Yuuri by his underarms and scooped him up like a child. Yuuri, for his part, didn’t even struggle. He just asked if Starve Venom was going to answer his questions or not, and to that Starve Venom had said yes. They were the first to be out of the baths.

Clear Wing was still crying when he asked Yuugo to come to his arms, and Yuugo with all his good heart and naivety, had clung to the dragon while still babbling off about ‘this is not over’ and ‘I still want answers’. Dark Rebellion and Yuuto were staring at one another, no words exchanged between the xyz pair, and by the time Odd-Eyes was directly in front of him, Yuuya found it hard to focus on anything else.

“Wha…?”

“Don’t speak, shooting star,” Odd-Eyes said as he guided Yuuya into his arms. “Words cannot explain just how disappointed I am right now. Please don’t speak, my dear child, we’ll get you dressed and fed and we’ll explain everything.”

Yuuya relished at the sound of Odd-Eyes’ voice, his head felt so light and airy as he clung to the dragon and inhale his scent. He could feel Odd-Eyes projecting a flow of images, ones of a beautiful plane made of stars and it was all Yuuya could see as the dragon brought him out of the baths.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to make my updates a regular Fridays.
> 
> Amen? Amen.


	3. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An hour-early update from Friday because I can't actually update tomorrow.

“—isn’t he just the most wonderful thing ever?”

Yuuya could hear Odd-Eyes’ voice filling his ears as the dragon dried his hair with a towel. He was talking to someone, but Yuuya’s vision hadn’t quite return yet because he could only register a female voice answering back to his dragon with a laugh. “He is your hatchling, Master. Of course he is the most wonderful thing. The Pendulum Clan’s hope and future…” Yuuya blinked once, twice, and finally found himself face to face with a familiar figure.

“Xiangsheng… Magician?” Yuuya asked, curious hand wondering towards the normally-covered face of the magician he was so utterly familiar with. The magician beamed happily as she took Yuuya’s hand with her own and let him touch her face. “Oh my!” Her only visible green eye sparkled beautifully. “You recognized me even without my mask! Ah young master I am so happy!” She was positively smiling, her only eye reflecting kindness and it was absolutely beautiful. Yuuya smiled, she was definitely his monster. Yuuya looked up towards Odd-Eyes in a questioning stare.

“Hello, my shooting star,” Odd-Eyes greeted, he sounded kind and it seemed that he had moved on from his earlier disappointment from when they were in the bathroom… _oh._

Yuuya noticed that were no longer in the bathroom. They were in what seemed to be a dressing room, filled with beautiful clothes that looked like they weren’t even made by human hands. There were a lot of extravagant clothes which have the color blue and red in their hues, along with several t-shirts and thin kimono robes. Odd-Eyes was already dressed in a red kimono that seemed to fade into blue the more it gets to his feet while Yuuya was dressed in a standard pajama that had muted gray colors. It seemed a bit plain compared to the rest of the clothes in the room.

“I would love to dress you in colors that befit our clan,” Odd-Eyes said as Xiangsheng Magician cooed at Yuuya, smiling happily as she ruffled his hair. “But Zarc is of the opinion that it is not wise to do so before you really bond with your flightmates. I agree with him.”

There were a couple of questions that surfaced in Yuuya’s mind, and Yuuya somehow knew that Odd-Eyes already knew about it, but the dragon only cocked his eyebrow at Yuuya, asking him to elaborate.

And Yuuya felt grateful at that, because as much as Odd-Eyes was a dragon, Yuuya was just a mere human and he was used to express himself with words. Odd-Eyes indulged him.

“What does ‘flightmates’ even mean…?”

Odd-Eyes let out a rumble of pleasant laughter that made Yuuya’s stomach tingle in pleasure. His entire body shuddered at the sound of Odd-Eyes’ pearly laughter and it demanded for _more_. Yuuya shook his head. No, he wanted answers.

“Shooting star, I would have explained this to you myself, but I’ve promised my flightmates that this is something that we will explain together so none of you have any different idea about it.” Odd-Eyes smiled. “Ah, thank you, Xiangsheng my dear, it just wouldn’t do to let my shooting star walk barefooted.” Yuuya only noticed just now that Xiangsheng Magician had even _left_. There was something about Odd-Eyes that just made Yuuya feel as if the dragon was the only thing in the room and he had a feeling that it had a deeper explanation than just Odd-Eyes being his ace and closest friend.

Odd-Eyes seemed to agree with him, because he kissed Yuuya’s temple and left him alone to get his own kimono tied up. Xiangsheng Magician was looking up to Yuuya as she put on his slippers and a pair of green anklets on Yuuya’s ankles, smiling like Yuuya was something wonderful. Yuuya met her gaze with a sheepish smile. “Is there something on my face?”

Xiangsheng Magician giggled before she daintily shook her head. “It’s just… you have no idea how long we’ve all waited to converse with you like this…” She said as she secured the green anklet on Yuuya’s left ankle. “Not just me, or Xiangke. But also the entermates and the other magicians, everyone in the Pendulum Clan, really.” She secured the anklet on the right ankle, then she put both of her hands on her chest. “Young Master, everything that I have and everything that I am is yours, forever. You are the chosen one; the heavenly flight, the child of the Supreme Dragon King and the heavenly dragon of Pendulum Clan. Every Pendulum Clansmen will be at your service until the end of time and no harm shall ever befall you as long as we all live…” Xiangsheng Magician gently put her hand on the sole of Yuuya’s right foot and she kissed his anklets in reverence.

Yuuya was honestly confused. What reaction should he give to that? He always knew that all his monsters will always be loyal to him, but only because he believed them with all his heart. It seemed that there was another, deeper, reason why his monsters held such deep loyalty to him and Yuuya would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious about it.

Odd-Eyes returned with a smile on his face, his kimono and hair were all tied up and he looked… beautiful. While Yuuya could honestly say that Dark Rebellion—with his bright yellow eyes, sharp cheekbones, angular jaw, and dark hair—and Starve Venom—with his wise green eyes, square jaw, and purple hair that was a shade darker than Yuuri’s—looked handsome and intimidating, Odd-Eyes was more like Clear Wing in a sense that they command beauty and grace in their features instead of intimidation.

“Xiangsheng, my shooting star does not know anything about our world yet…” Odd-Eyes sounded amused as he went over to their place. Xiangsheng Magician stood up and bowed to Odd-Eyes. “The fact that he does not know changes nothing about my statement. It is an oath we took in front of the gazers, after all. Now, my masters, will you be needing anything else?”

Odd-Eyes flicked his wrist with a kind smile. “No, my dear, that will be all. Please clean up after this place.” Xiangsheng bowed deeply, she smiled to Yuuya, then went and disappear.

Yuuya stared at Odd-Eyes, who then smiled as he offered him his hand. “It will be explained along with your other questions, dearest. Now, let’s have dinner. I am sure that you are starving.” Yuuya took Odd-Eyes’ hand and was instantly reminded of how hungry he was. He hadn’t eat anything since the day he woke up in the forest with all his counterparts.

“Oh,” Odd-Eyes said, as if he was just reminded about something. “Yes, tell me about that. How come Clear Wing and Starve Venom found you all in a forest? I thought that you guys would have been separated into your respective dimensions.” Yuuya was about to answer him when Odd-Eyes put his finger on Yuuya’s lips, smiling all the while. “I’ve indulged your human upbringing before, now you should try communicating my way. Tell me in pictures, my shooting star, tell me your story like how dragons tell each other a story.”

Odd-Eyes scooped Yuuya up and put their foreheads together. “Come, my child, I know you can do it.” Yuuya shut his eyes and willed the story to project in the form of pictures. When he came out blank, Odd-Eyes cooed affectionately and kissed Yuuya’s nose. “Try remembering them like you would remember other events, dearest. It’s okay, you are doing very nicely.”

Yuuya took a deep breath and pressed his forehead even closer to Odd-Eyes’. He could feel the dragon’s encouragement, love, adoration, and unfathomable affection for him and it made Yuuya relax. He tightened his hold around Odd-Eyes’ shoulder and tried once more.

He remembered waking up in the garden where he first met Yuuto and Yuugo back in Standard. He remembered trying to call out to Yuuto only to hear silence echoing back. He remembered bumping and tripping his every step because he was just so dizzy and unsteady. He remembered feeling like something was horribly wrong, like he was missing a very important part of himself and how scary it felt. He remembered walking directionless as everyone ran around in panic, trying to avoid the incoming wormholes. Yuuya remembered being so scared, it was so painful, and he was missing something. It was something important, very important, and—

“I am here, my dearest shooting star,” Odd-Eyes said as he licked Yuuya’s tears away. “Don’t worry, my child. I am here now. Please continue the story, I will never _ever_ leave you by yourself anymore…” Yuuya took a deep breath and tried to continue the story.

He remembered stumbling into a forest because he saw one of the buildings he had seen in Heartland on the opposite side. He had hoped to find Yuuto, because he just somehow knew that Yuuto will make him feel better. He remembered bumping into Yuuri instead. He remembered how scared he felt, how angry, how mad, and how much he wanted to pummel Yuuri into the ground. But he also remembered how _relieved_ he felt when he saw Yuuri. How he wanted to hug him and snuggle him and just have a _lot_ of physical touch with him. He remembered Yuuri chasing him, wanting to stay close to him. Yuuya remembered feeling intense pain on his stomach when he pulled away from Yuuri and vomited all the food in his stomach to the bushes.

Odd-Eyes had a thoughtful look on his face, but he urged Yuuya to continue.

Yuuya remembered Yuuto finding him not long after that, claiming that he had heard Yuuya’s voice and Yuuya had clung to him for his dear life and how it made him feel safe. He remembered Yuuri saying that he didn’t do anything to Yuuya, and he remembered how Yuuri asked Yuuto if he didn’t feel like hugging him at that very moment. He remembered how Yuuto looked like he never hated anyone as much as he hated himself at that moment while Yuuri taunted him, and how Yuuto didn’t say anything to counter their fusion counterpart. Yuuya remembered thinking that maybe Yuuto also felt the irrational need to be near Yuuri at that moment.

Yuuya remembered how Yuugo had practically ran into Yuuri a few seconds later, hugging him like crazy and it was then that Yuuya felt complete. He didn’t feel like something was missing, quite the contrary, Yuuya had never felt so complete before in his life. He remembered Yuuto being visibly perturbed by the feeling and had tried to take Yuuya away from both Yuugo and Yuuri.

“That was a stupid mistake…” Odd-Eyes commented briefly, but he urged Yuuya to continue the story.

He remembered how Yuuto told him that they were dangerous, and he also remembered how Yuuto deliberately mispronounced Yuugo’s name. He remembered how Yuugo got angry and how Yuuri, though he sounded irritated, didn’t even ask Yuugo to let go of him. Yuuya remembered the feeling of sheer unpleasantness as his counterparts argue with one another and when Yuuto finally took him away from Yuugo and Yuuri, he remembered feeling the feeling of absolute dread settling on stomach and how it made him vomit.

He remembered how confused he was when all of his counterparts mirrored his reaction. He remembered how his body _craved_ Yuugo’s energy and Yuuri’s confidence aside from Yuuto’s cautiousness…

Yuuya remembered how Yuuto tried to stop him from going to Yuuri and Yuugo, who looked as confused as Yuuya was, but welcoming nonetheless. And he remembered pulling Yuuto along with him. He remembered the feeling of absolute _bliss_ as they huddled around one another, dirtied by their own vomits and the forest dirt…

“Thank you, my brilliant shooting star,” Odd-Eyes said as he finally detach himself from Yuuya’s forehead. “You were so wonderful! You’re a natural!” Odd-Eyes was beaming happily, but Yuuya only realized now that he wasn’t beaming only at him. He was beaming to the entire room.

Yuuya only noticed now that they were no longer in the blue-and-red dressing room. He was sitting on Odd-Eyes’ lap on top of a very comfortable cushion facing a huge sofa. The ceilings were so high that Yuuya had to fully tilt his head upwards to see the end of it and he noticed that they were veiled by a transparent curtain that had the same shade of green as his anklets.

He also noticed that his stomach already felt full. Did that mean Odd-Eyes had somehow feed him while he was telling his story and he didn’t realize it? It should have scared him to have a considerable gap like that in his memory, but then Yuuya had been having those gaps since the day he took Yuuto inside him. He figured that it should be okay as long that it wasn’t anything serious…

Yuuya also noticed that Dark Rebellion and Yuuto were seated on the cushions right to his. Yuuto sat next to Dark Rebellion instead of on his lap like his other counterparts did. They didn’t seem to be talking to one another, because Yuuto’s eyes were straight on Zarc, trying to stare him down while the older man was caught in a conversation with Starve Venom and Yuuri who were seated next to xyz pair, while Dark Rebellion watched him. Yuuya could feel Yuuto’s apprehension and the desire to get answers rolling off of him in waves and he tried his best to accept the feeling instead of flinching at it.

On his left were Clear Wing and Yuugo, who were having a serious and animated debate about how the winds felt while riding motorcycles and while flying. They seemed to have moved past their earlier dispute and were happy, excited, with one another again. Yuuya smiled at their interaction, it was heartwarming.

“You think so too?” Odd-Eyes said as he offered Yuuya a strawberry, which Yuuya took with a grateful smile. “Clear Wing is probably the most excited when he knew that he would have a child. The Signers had to take turns talking to him about the importance of having a good night sleep.” Odd-Eyes chuckled fondly at the memory.

“Signers…?”

“They’re the leaders of Synchro Clan,” Odd-Eyes answered, his eyes were still warm on the synchro pair. “The five dragons chosen by the Dragon Star. According to the lore, it was by the Dragon Star’s will that the Synchro monsters came to existence.” Yuuya’s eyes sparkled, clearly interested by the history of something as cool as _dragons_. Odd-Eyes laughed at his enthusiasm. “Most synchro dragons are born when stars aligned on top of events of nature. Clear Wing was born when seven stars aligned on top of a great ice avalanche in one of the Signers’ territory.”

“That’s really cool!” Yuuya exclaimed, his eyes following Odd-Eyes’ own. To his surprise, Clear Wing was staring at him, a grin on his beautiful face. “Well, Odd-Eyes’ birth story was cool too,” Clear Wing winked towards Yuuya’s dragon, earning a laughter from the pendulum dragon. “Don’t say misleading things, beautiful Clear Wing.” Odd-Eyes sighed.

“Dearest Odd-Eyes there’s a reason why you are my favorite,” Clear Wing purred, his fingers threading on Yuugo’s hair absently. “Odd-Eyes is your favorite?” Yuuya’s synchro counterpart piped up curiously. Clear Wing nodded with an adoring smile on his face. “Yep! It shouldn’t come as a surprise, though, because—!”

“Because Odd-Eyes is everyone’s favorite…” Zarc said, his voice lilting into an adoring sigh and Yuuya couldn’t help but shudder at the sound. Yuuya stared at the Supreme Dragon King, who was looking at Odd-Eyes with a gaze of deepest, boundless affection. Then Zarc lowered his gaze to Yuuya and it turned into a deep familial adoration and devotion. Yuuya turned his head away, obviously uncomfortable with the attention Zarc had given him.

The dragon king then did something Yuuya didn’t understand: he laughed. Zarc’s laughter resounded through the entire room, filling both Yuuya and Odd-Eyes with a strange sense of satisfaction. Odd-Eyes welcomed the sensation while Yuuya bristled at it, but he tried his best not to look uncomfortable, unlike Yuuto who didn’t even try to hide his flinch.

“There is a reason why you are also your flightmates’ favorite counterpart, my brightest Yuuya,” Zarc chuckled in amusement. “Wait, Yuuya’s not—okay on a second thought he _is_ my favorite. He’s the only who doesn’t get my name wrong.” Yuugo’s remark made the Zarc and his dragons laugh. But Yuuya was more concerned about something else.

“I keep hearing the word ‘flightmates’. What does that mean?”

Zarc took a deep breath, body relaxing as he leaned towards a mountain of cushions behind him. “I suppose that is a great place to start, thank you, my brilliant shooting star.” Zarc smiled so warmly at him that Yuuya felt his stomach melt. But he shook his head in determination. No, no, he wanted answers.

“When I say the words ‘your flightmates’ I am referring to the people you consider your counterparts, Yuuya,” Zarc said, his eyes scanning the four duelists with a full-blown satisfaction. “Because in reality, the four of you are _not_ each other’s counterparts. I know that Akaba Leo told you that you four came to existence after my battle with that wretched Ray, that you are my mistakes and my miscalculations. He cannot be more wrong…” There was fury interlaced with amusement in Zarc’s voice as he recalled the story, and Yuuya could see how the dragons’ face hardened into an expression of dislike.

“What do you mean that the Professor is wrong? The Professor is never wrong.” Yuuri was the first to chime in, his voice level and curious. Zarc crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. “I can list _millions_ of Akaba Leo’s mistake, my sweetest bloom. He is not as perfect as he thinks he is, and not nearly as smart as the title he had chosen for himself.” The disdain in his voice was clear as day and the feeling echoed throughout the entire room. Yuuya suspected that the dragons must have felt the same way.

“While it is true that you four were born after my unfortunate defeat to Ray, the assumption that you four are my mistakes and miscalculations is simply untrue. I have known of your imminent births for a long time, and so do your dragons.”

“Yeah,” Clear Wing added, hands still absently playing with Yuugo’s hair. “The Signers, leaders of Synchro Clan, are gifted with the gift of foresight. As the guiding star of the shadow realm, my clan foresaw the future and make sure that we move towards the best possible outcome. They foresaw your births way before the Fated Battle and saw your futures not long after.”

“That still didn’t answer what flightmates mean.” Yuuri chimed observationally. 

“Let me continue, my sweet Yuuri,” Zarc chided gently, earning a snort from Yuuri. But Yuuya could see his fusion counterpart was blushing. “The prophecy was given to us shortly after Starve Venom, Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion, and Odd-Eyes all gave a part of their soul to me,” Zarc paused, as if recalling a fond memory. Yuuya could Odd-Eyes’ pride glowing and emanating at Zarc’s statement. “It was a proof that they love me more than anything else in this world, and that their absolute loyalty was to me and only me. It was the moment I proved myself to be the chosen Supreme Dragon King, the savior who will reunite the human and shadow realms that appeared within the Nameless Pharaoh’s will. It was also the moment I became a dragon myself and mated with my four most loved companions…”

“You mated what now?!” Yuugo exclaimed, loud and comical. Starve Venom and Yuuri rolled their eyes in tandem. Zarc laughed, but then he continued.

“Yes, my prettiest summer breeze, I became my dragons’ flightmate. So, do you have an idea of what a flightmate is now, Yuuya dearest?”

Yuuya understood it immediately. It all made perfect sense. But he wasn’t quite sure if he liked the implication of it all. Did that mean…

“Wait does that mean I’m gonna mate with the smug bastard too?!” Yuugo exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of his sockets as he jumped from Clear Wing’s lap onto the floor, finger pointing towards Yuuri in an accusing manner. “Please,” Yuuri countered from his seat on Starve Venom’s lap, looking totally unimpressed. “I’m the one who should be appalled at the mere thought of mating _you_ , Fusion. Imagine catching all that stupidity…”

“What was that you—“

Starve Venom chuckled, lightly kissing Yuuri’s temple as he quipped a ‘yeah, imagine that’ while Clear Wing joined Yuugo to scream at the fusion pair. Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion shared a quiet laugh, as if this entire exchange was a fond memory to them. But Yuuya and Yuuto kept their silence, mulling the meaning of what they were just told.

Zarc seemed to notice their quietness and addressed them both regardless of the room’s chaotic atmosphere. “You four are half-dragons in its purest form; born from the human that is me and the dragons that are your parents. There is nothing like you four, since there aren’t any history of humans and duel spirits being capable of reproduction. You are the chosen ones, the heavenly flight, children of the Supreme Dragon King, _my_ children.” Zarc paused, his eyes flickering with emotions that Yuuya could not name…

“As the children of the Supreme Dragon King, ruler of both human and shadow realms, and the four heavenly dragons of four dominant monster clans, you four are part of the Supreme Dragon dynasty and therefore stand above everyone else. You are royalty, in a much simpler terms…”

Yuuya remembered the look of utter adoration and devotion that Xiangsheng Magician had given him before and he remembered her words.

_Young Master, everything that I have and everything that I am is yours, forever. You are the chosen one; the heavenly flight, the child of the Supreme Dragon King and the heavenly dragon of Pendulum Clan._

“That’s right, shooting star,” Odd-Eyes whispered to Yuuya’s ear lovingly. “That was what Xiangsheng meant.”

Yuuya didn’t know what to say, or what to think. So he wasn’t even human, he was a half-dragon. And It made him happy that he was Odd-Eyes’ child, but he was also Zarc’s child and that meant he was a part of Zarc’s family. Not only that, he was even brothers with _Yuuri_ , who had carded _so many of their comrades_. Including…

“How about Sakaki Yuushou?” Yuuri chimed, more for curiosity than for anything. “After all the things he said, you can’t just say that he’s not Yuuya’s father…” Yuuya couldn’t be more grateful towards Yuuri, even when the anger and blatant dislike was still there. Yuuri seemed to notice his feelings through their bond, but he didn’t say anything.

Zarc waved his hand dismissively. “Ah, he was just some random duelist I picked to make sure that Odd-Eyes’ child will grow up to be a duelist as well.” Zarc recalled. “It was just a pure coincidence, but it seemed that the pawn fell in love with my child anyway. Well, I can’t blame him. Who won’t fall in love with the brightest shooting star that is my Yuuya?” Zarc’s smile was one that screamed possessiveness and it honestly terrified Yuuya. Zarc rose from his seat and went towards Yuuya’s place with slow and assured steps. Like with Odd-Eyes, Yuuya felt fuzzier and fuzzier the closer Zarc got. Odd-Eyes was (oddly) silent as he smiled towards Zarc invitingly.

Zarc was about to reach his face when Yuuto’s calm voice cut through the silence like sudden blade.

“You didn’t answer our initial question…” Yuuto said, eyes burning with cold determination as he stood up from his seat and went over to stand between Yuuya and Zarc. “Where is Ruri? And Yuzu and Rin and Serena? Where are our friends, Zarc?”

Dark Rebellion flinched as Zarc threw Yuuto the coldest look Yuuya had ever seen from the man. Golden eyes stared his xyz counterpart down and Yuuya reached for Yuuto’s hand, offering him silent support, but Odd-Eyes shook his head and pulled Yuuya away from his counterpart.

Sighing, Zarc reach out his hand to touch Yuuto’s face, but the xyz duelist slapped his hand away before he could even reach him. Zarc let his hand hang, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Sublime specter mine…” he said as he had a tired smile on his face, but his eyes were the coldest of cold and Yuuya couldn’t help but shiver. “You really want to see En Birds that badly, do you…?” Dark Rebellion hissed, but he didn’t move or even say anything. “It’s not like I don’t understand the intensity of your feelings for her, darling Yuuto. After all, I once truly believe that Ray will be the queen to my king. But first things first…”

Zarc let out that wave of _something_ so suddenly that not even Odd-Eyes had the time to shield them. So Yuuya felt how the room’s temperature dropped so quickly that he shivered in cold. His head felt fuzzy and his legs had turned into a pair of useless limbs. It was a good thing that Yuuya had been sitting on Odd-Eyes’ lap in the first place, so he didn’t have to fall.

But Yuuto was immediately on his knees, eyes glazed over and his limbs hanging uselessly by his side. Dark Rebellion was immediately next to him, apologizing to Zarc with strings of incoherent words held together by his anxiety and dread. Zarc grasped Dark Rebellion’s chin with a kind smile and kissed the dragon on his lips. It was brief, but it made Dark Rebellion lose his strength and fall next to Yuuto, his limbs twitching.

Zarc scooped Yuuto up like he was carrying a princess, whispering to Yuuto’s ear as the xyz duelist stared at nothing with wide fully-blown eyes. “I am your father and king, Yuuto. You will _not_ address me by my name. Is that clear, sublime specter mine?” Zarc’s voice was kind, the total opposite of his cold expression. Yuuto rambled a yes, curling himself into a protective ball as he clutch his head and try to pull his legs under his knees.

“Good boy,” Zarc said as he peppered Yuuto’s face with kisses. “Besides, if you really want to see En Birds, I can take you to see it at any given time. Same for you too, my dearest Yuuya and my prettiest Yuugo.” Zarc chuckled.

Yuuya was too afraid to say anything, even when he was dying to know about his friends’ whereabouts. The room was suffocating with the wave of _something_ that Zarc had used multiple times before. What was—

“What was that?” Yuuri asked, apparently Starve Venom had shielded them both from the blast. “That _something_ you used to punish the rebellious xyz remnant. What was that?” Yuuri asked.

Zarc had a smile on his face as he carried Yuuto, who was still clinging to him for dear life, towards his throne and made the other sit on his lap. The King smiled at how Yuuto absolutely refused to let go of him, his eyes still blown and wide, shivering and scared.

“That, sweetest Yuuri, is dragon magic.” Zarc said with a grin. “It is my essence as a dragon projected in a form of aura. It is very effective towards our dear Yuuto here because he is but a hatchling dragon. Since all of you are not fully matured as dragons yet, you are very receptive to any form of dragon magic, especially from your parent dragons.” Odd-Eyes smiled at Yuuya, comforting him with a simple gesture. Zarc continued.

“Because all of you are my children, my magic will be the most potent towards all of you, sometimes even more than your parent dragons’. I will expect all of you to behave, dearest hatchlings, if not I will punish you just like how I punished our dear Yuuto over here and not even your parent dragons are going to make a case against it. Is this understood?”

“Yes…” Yuuri, Yuuya, and Yuugo replied in unison, clearly seeing no other way around it.

“Ah, since I’m your father, you should address me as such. Daddy should be fine, though others like Papa or Dad or Father is okay too.” Zarc added. His golden eyes glinting so dangerously at Yuuya and his counterparts. But then before he could think of what else to say, he could feel a wave of surprise and elation coming from both Yuuri and Yuugo, hitting him so suddenly on the face. Yuuya blanched, but Yuugo didn’t. The synchro duelist’s eyes were on Yuuri’s figure, and the fusion user stared right back. Their eyes met in a brief moment of epiphany that Yuuya didn’t understand, but then suddenly the prickly sensation that he always felt within his bond with his counterparts lessened to some extent and Yuugo didn’t have much hostility towards Yuuri anymore.

“I always know that you two will click with one another, sweetest Yuuri,” Starve Venom remarked as he put his lips on top of Yuuri’s arm, brushing it lightly. “Though Odd-Eyes is my favorite, I can never doubt that I have the greatest chemistry with Clear Wing, which… confuses me to no end because he can be _such_ an idiot.”

“What was that?!” Clear Wing countered almost immediately, almost like it was a practiced motion. Zarc laughed.

“Clear Wing, love, you know that Starve Venom loves you more than anything…” Zarc said, his voice calm and placating. Odd-Eyes’ smile eventually transformed into laughter and Yuuya was honestly afraid more than anything...

Yuugo and Yuuri had a confused look on their faces, though the latter tried his best not to look as obvious as the former, but Yuuya could feel that it wasn’t a negative confusion. When Yuuya closed his eyes, he could feel Yuuri’s crushing loneliness and how hopeful he was at the notion of having a family. He could also feel Yuugo’s excitement of having a family, because the only person he had during his life was Rin and Rin alone.

The only person Yuuya felt he could truly trust was Yuuto, but Yuuya couldn’t reach his xyz counterpart through their bond. It felt weird, to be able to sense Yuuri and Yuugo, but not being able to sense Yuuto because Yuuto had always been the closest to him. Yuuya furrowed his eyebrows, trying to reach Yuuto, but to no avail…

He was alone.

Not even his most trusted dragon and companion, or even his monsters are on his side, Yuuya was alone.

Zarc was wrong, Yuuya knew, Zarc had been the one who had tried to destroy this world. Akaba Leo may have been the one to order Yuuri to card his comrades ( _Yuuto’s comrades)_ but he wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t wanted to save his daughter. And Akaba Ray wouldn’t have died if Zarc hadn’t try to destroy the world…

_‘Shooting star,’_ Yuuya could hear a voice within his head. It felt familiar, sad, somber, loving and adoring and worried and _sad_. He could feel his head getting fuzzier and fuzzier and Yuuya couldn’t think straight. His head felt airy and light, like his thoughts were bubbling up and popping one by one.

No, no, no!!!

He must remember everything!

He must remember how Zarc had nearly killed all of his friends in one big battle royale!

He must remember that it was only because of Zarc that he lost his father!

He must remember that it was Zarc who had killed Reiji in front Reira!

_And Yuzu…_

“Yuuya!” Odd-Eyes screamed and Yuuya could feel a huge wave of dragon magic crashing down on him, drowning him, and Yuuya couldn’t breathe. He tried and tried and tried and _tried_ but Odd-Eyes’ magic was just so… so… _good._

It felt so nice.

Warm and comfortable and nice and good and warm…

What was he thinking about again…?

“Odd-Eyes, my dearest supernova….” a voice sang, beautiful baritone that sounded like music to his ears. Yuuya couldn’t see well, but he reached out his hand to the voice’s general direction. He felt a warm hand grasping his own, big and firm and he knew that this was his father. Yuuya laughed.

“I think that’s enough for one night,” the voice sang once more, and Yuuya could feel his entire body floating. No, not floating, he was being carried by his father. “Let’s tuck you guys to bed.”

“But I’m not sleepy yet!” The voice was familiar, but not, but familiar. Loud, energetic, and… and… Yuuya couldn’t… think…

“But your baby brothers are, Yuugo, just look at Yuuto and Yuuya. Don’t you think that they look cute?” Yuushou cooed lovingly as he thread his fingers on Yuuya’s hair, making him yawn even louder. “How about you, sweet Yuuri, what do you think?”

“I think they look cute, Father,” someone said with an irritatingly endearing voice. Yuuya yawned once more, nuzzling his face to his father’s shoulder.

Yuuya could feel his father’s hand rubbing circles on his back and hummed. “Sleep well, my dearest little Yuuya. We have an eternity to tell you that you will never be alone again…”

Yuuya succumbed to the sleepiness…

And slept.

* * *

 

_‘You’re thinking about something, aren’t you, my sweet?’_

Starve Venom’s voice was not kind. But it wasn’t one of accusation either. It was more like an observational remark, neutral of any emotion or bias. He spoke like the Professor from Yuuri’s childhood, it was familiar and nice.

Though… the term of endearment was always a new touch. Yuuri had never felt so dear to anyone else before. And even though he always knew that Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was a card that meant a lot to him, Yuuri never expected that Starve Venom would ever tell him that personally…

_‘I love you, Yuuri,’_ Starve Venom’s voice chimed in his head, confident and assured. _‘I love you. You are precious to me.’_ It felt nice to be wanted, especially by the dragon he had loved the most. Starve Venom sent a feeling of airy reassurance and Yuuri laughed.

He hadn’t felt this happy in such a long time…

“Are you having fun with Starve Venom, my sweet bloom?” Zarc asked, turning to face Yuuri even when he was already a couple of steps ahead of them. “So much that you guys would use your head instead of your words?” Zarc was amused and Yuuri felt absolutely elated looking at it. Starve Venom was smiling beautifully, as if satisfied with Yuuri’s behavior.

“There are things that I’d rather keep to myself and Starve Venom,” Yuuri said evenly as Zarc’s golden eyes stared at him and only him. It felt nice to have someone’s undivided attention like that. “Oh? Is this about your crippling feeling of insecurity?” Zarc smiled. “Worry not, sweetling, you have us. This flight is yours as much as you are ours. And it’s not just Starve Venom and I, it also includes your uncles and your brothers…”

“They hate me, Father,” Yuuri used the title sparingly, not wanting to make the Supreme Dragon King realize that Yuuri himself didn’t know how to play the game yet, that he was still threading in hot waters. “Yuuya and Yuuto especially. I know Yuugo just can’t stand me, but Yuuya and Yuuto have the right reason to hate me.” It didn’t hurt. Not at all. Yuuri was fine, he hadn’t felt anything other than the desire to win his duels since he was a child. He was fine.

Zarc adjusted his hold on Yuuya, earning a groan from the dueltainer. The dragon king cooed, whispering sweet nothings to Yuuya’s ear until he fell deeper asleep and snuggling even more to the crook of his neck for warmth. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, it was adorable. Yuuya was adorable.

“Yuuri, sweetling, do you hate me?” Zarc asked, his expression calm and placating. Yuuri shook his head.

“No, I don’t.”

Because he absolutely have no reason to hate Zarc at all. And besides, the way he looked at Yuuri and his other counterparts screamed so much about him. Zarc held deep feelings for them because they were children of the dragons he loved the most. Starve Venom sent him images of Zarc’s tears falling when Yuuri and the other counterparts were still in a trance-like state. Yuuri was further convinced that Zarc might really be able to give him a family.

Yuuri was always too strong, too hated, too alienated. He didn’t have any equal back in the Academia. But now he had a father who was definitely above him, Starve Venom, and uncles who were all powerful dragons he had seen in duels. Not to mention that he had four duelists that were equal to him in strength and prowess. None of them were afraid of Yuuri, and now he and Yuugo had shared an elation at the prospect of having a family, Yuuri was so _so_ glad…

Zarc handed Yuuya over to Odd-Eyes, his eyes eternally fond and adoring as Yuuya groaned at being moved from his source of warmth. Yuuri didn’t understand what was going on with Yuuya and Yuuto. Because right now Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion were both carrying Yuuri’s counterparts and they were acting like… they were children.

And Yuuri knew how Yuuya and Yuuto were. They were very mature for their age, Yuuya with his cheery professional dueltainer persona that never failed to woo the crowds for a good entertainment and Yuuto with his creased forehead and eternal sorrow that followed him as he tried hard to defend the remnants of Xyz dimension as a member of the Resistance. If there was anyone Yuuri would have thought childish, it would have been Yuugo. But Yuugo was off rambling excitedly about building motorbikes to Clear Wing, who looked just as excited, while Yuuya and Yuuto were sleeping like a baby…

Something was happening.

Zarc grinned as he went to his knee and smiled at Yuuri and Yuuri alone. “Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes are very young,” Zarc said to Yuuri’s ear, making him shudder. “They seem to think that dragon magic are the best way to handle their children. In a way, it _is_ , but it will dull their human memories the more they were exposed to it…” Zarc put his forehead on top of Yuuri’s own and showed him a toothy grin.

_‘Between you and me, I don’t think it’s going to take long for them to be your baby brothers and not your enemies. Will you help me, my sweet bloom?’_

_‘How about Yuugo?’_

_‘Clear Wing has his own way,’_ Zarc laughed, as if remembering a fond memory. _‘There’s nothing Clear Wing does to Yuugo that is not planned beforehand. He is the heavenly dragon of synchro clan and they are the embodiment of the word ‘plan’ in the shadow realm.’_

_‘True,’_ Starve Venom chimed in, his voice thoughtful and level. _‘It was only because of Clear Wing’s calculations and future sight that we were able to find you guys in such short notice, after all.’_

Yuuri let his eyes wander to Clear Wing, _beautiful Clear Wing_ , who was countering Yuugo’s opinion about increasing the torque for a D-Wheel to make it even better, and wonder if a face that hold such beauty could be as calculating as Starve Venom and Zarc had claimed him to be. But Yuuri decided to let his thoughts hang, he would see to it after.

Zarc suddenly lifted him off his feet and carried him on his shoulders. Yuuri yelped, earning a laugh from Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes, a quiet chuckle from Dark Rebellion, and a snort from Yuugo. Zarc laughed as he spun around and made Yuuri dizzy.

_‘Tomorrow I will take your brothers to see the Ens. I know that En Moon didn’t matter to you, but will you come along?’_

_‘To plant seeds of doubts in their pretty little heads?’_

_‘Well, something like that. I trust you, sweetest Yuuri, do you trust me?’_

No, not in a million years.

But as Zarc lifted him off his shoulders and gave him to Starve Venom with the kindest most adoring smile he had ever seen in his entire existence, Yuuri decided to trust the idea of him having a family.

But not Zarc though, never at Zarc. Starve Venom kissed the back of Yuuri’s neck and Zarc gave him a look of quiet understanding. They knew.

They knew that Yuuri’s playing a game, and they decided to play along with that game anyway.

How interesting.


	4. Early Morn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry school is horrible and I can only finish this now.

“—ya…”

It felt too warm and comfortable. The wind caressing him gently on the face and he was hugging a very comfortable bolster that seemed to have warmth of its own. Yuuya groaned and nuzzled towards his bolster, moaning a nearly intangible sound of ‘five more minutes’. But then the bolster nudged him over and over until Yuuya’s eyes snapped open.

It wasn’t a bolster he’d been hugging, it was Yuuto.

“Yuuto! I-I’m—“

“Shh, it’s fine.”

The xyz counterpart didn’t look angry, but his face was still sporting its usual look of guarded apprehension. Cautiousness, underlying anger, and level-headed calmness that was everything familiar about Yuuto was there and Yuuya couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It seemed that Yuuto felt the same way because he was still holding Yuuya’s shoulders as he calmly regarded their room.

Wait, where were they?

When Yuuya was about to get up, Yuuto shushed him and kept him down.

“We need to asses our surroundings first.” Yuuto said, his voice nothing but a whisper. If there was anything Yuuya realized from his time together with Yuuto, his xyz counterpart was very battle-honed. Yuuya had seen Kurosaki being a resistance soldier, with all his intensity and practical duel skills that are all aimed to defeat his opponents as quickly as possible, Kurosaki was meant to be a front liner.

With Yuuto, Yuuya realized that Yuuto’s deck were meant to be a stall deck. His role was geared to let his comrades escape while he dueled his opponents with his graveyard effects. He was different from Yuuri, who seemed to be geared into total annihilation. Yuuto made him feel safe.

“Yuuya,” Yuuto said as he put his hand on Yuuya’s cheek. “You’re the only one I can trust right now. I can’t trust anyone else, not even Dark Rebellion…” Yuuto’s anguish flowed right into Yuuya’s heart and it made him wince. “I’m sure that’s not true, Yuuto. I mean, Dark Rebellion is—“

“Zarc’s dragon,” Yuuto hissed. “Dark Rebellion is Zarc’s before he is mine. It’s okay, Yuuya, I’ve accepted it.” He didn’t look like he accepted it.

Yuuya put his forehead on top of Yuuto’s own, trying to send him waves of calm and reassurance. Yuuto sighed and leaned forward, kissing Yuuya’s nose in a brief touch. “Thank you, Yuuya, it’s very reassuring.” The two of them share a lengthy silence before Yuuto carefully pulled Yuuya up and they could finally have a good look of their current whereabouts.

They were lying on a huge round bed that was veiled with the same green veil as the one in Zarc’s throne room. It looked like a nest with mountains of cushions and pillows around them. They were obviously in a very high place, because Yuuya could see the sky and feel the wind on his face. The place they were in had transparent ceiling and there were many things dedicated to their entertainment, from books to video games, scattered around the room.

Next to Yuuto was Yuugo, who was sprawled messily as he snored his head off with no care to the world. He had his back to Yuuto’s back, facing away from all of them as he hugged one of the cushions he had use as a bolster loosely.

Behind Yuuya was Yuuri, he slept perfectly still on his back and judging from the pristine bedsheet around him, he didn’t move at all. His breathing was calm and regular, but Yuuya had a feeling if he as much as _touch_ any part of Yuuri, the fusion duelist will be awake in no time at all. Yuuto seemed to agree with him because he simply nodded his head to Yuuri’s direction.

“Okay, what should we do now?” Yuuya asked as he tried his best to scoot away from Yuuri and closer to Yuuto. His xyz counterpart shushed him with a finger on his lips and tapped his head twice. _‘Use our mind instead, it seems that we can still use this even though we don’t share a body anymore.’_ Yuuya felt his heart warm at the sound of Yuuto’s voice flowing through his mind. It felt so familiar and any sort of familiarity is a nice thing to have in this kind of situation.

 _‘Okay, but still, what should we do now?’_ Yuuya repeated his question. The dawn was just breaking and Yuuya could hear nothing other than the sound of Yuugo’s soft snores and the sound of wind blowing. Yuuto scanned the room and decided to pull Yuuya ever so slowly out of the circle of cushions that were put surrounding the four of them and Yuuya could feel the foreboding sense of dread spreading on his stomach.

This time, Yuuya took a deep breath to calm his stomach and willed it to stay down. It was uncomfortable, but now it was subdued to the point of a mere churn of his stomach. Yuuto’s eyes were still closed as he seemed to feel the same way Yuuya did, but then they nodded to one another and scooted away from Yuuri and Yuugo.

Both Yuuya and Yuuto stepped off the bed and onto the dark gray rug that covered almost the entire room. They went over to the only visible door with quiet steps...

Their hearts nearly fell off their chests when Yuugo let out a loud groan as he slurred Clear Wing’s name in his sleep. They walked a little faster when they heard another sound of Yuugo kicking one of the cushions into Yuuri’s general direction. Both Yuuya and Yuuto were already out of the door when Yuuri stirred from his sleep…

And they were faced with high skies and steep cliffs.

The sun was only nearly there and the wind still feel cold and unforgiving on their skins. Yuuto reflexively tried to keep Yuuya warm, hugging him close and tight, but then it was useless.

It crossed Yuuya’s mind to return inside, but Yuuto’s rejection came almost a second after Yuuya even think of returning inside. Yuuya’s knees buckled at the intensity of Yuuto’s feelings and the xyz duelist immediately put their foreheads together and apologize through their mind link.

 _‘It’s okay,’_ Yuuya chimed in their heads, giving Yuuto a placating smile. The xyz duelist gave him a kind smile in return and Yuuya felt absolute _joy_. Because Yuuto was smiling and it made him happy. His happiness got echoed back into Yuuto and it made the xyz counterpart smile even wider.

“HEY NO FAIR!” Suddenly, there was a voice bellowing from a silvery white tower just a few meters underneath theirs. “I WANT TO CARRY ODEE TOO!” Yuuya and Yuuto immediately went over to the edge of the balcony, looking to see what was going on.

Standing on the edge of the silvery white tower was Clear Wing, dressed in a beautiful robe made out of light as he screamed towards the blue-and-red tower that was undoubtedly Odd-Eyes’ domain. Yuuya and Yuuto could make out Dark Rebellion’s dragon form perching on the balcony and lowering his neck for Odd-Eyes to touch. Clear Wing let out a screech before jumping off of his balcony and turned into a dragon.

His wings reflected the lights so beautifully that Yuuto and Yuuya had to gape in sheer awe. Clear Wing flew directly into Odd-Eyes’ place where he immediately went over lower his neck as well.

“Lea I’m really sorry,” Yuuya could hear Odd-Eyes’ voice even all the way from here, and judging from Yuuto’s reaction, he could hear their conversation as well. “But Ix is here earlier than you are so I’m just going to ride with him.”

Clear Wing let out an indignant cry and let his tail swished in a petulant manner. Dark Rebellion roared in victory while Odd-Eyes climbed onto the xyz dragon. Clear Wing whined towards the pendulum dragon while lowering his head in what seemed to be a puppy-eye gesture of dragons…

It made Yuuya laugh.

But then before anything else could happen, there was an even larger dragon with dark scales and green markings that flew past their tower and hovering above the three other dragons. On its back was Starve Venom, who was smiling at his brothers with eyes full of contempt.

 _‘NO FAIR!’_ Yuuya and Yuuto swayed from the intensity of the dragons’ united thoughts. Zarc just laughed in return.

 _‘Come now, my loves,’_ his thoughts echoed to all of them, clear fondness in his tone. _‘I only picked Sven up because he woke earlier than any of you today. Now who wants to see our children in their cot? Even Yuugo and Yuuri will wake if we don’t hurry…’_ That made Yuuya and Yuuto immediately looked towards each other with a panicked look on their faces. He knew, _Zarc knew!_

 _‘What should we do?!’_ Yuuya asked as his face lost all of his color. _‘Let’s just go inside, maybe there’s another exit we overlooked.’_ Yuuto took Yuuya’s hand in his and immediately pulled him along. But there was a screech of a dragon flying above them and in a flash Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was standing in front of them with a huge smile on his face.

“Hello, children!” He greeted cheerfully, eyes of softest yellow regarding them with a mix of awe and adoration, though not as much as Odd-Eyes’ and Dark Rebellion’s. “You have been very naughty, haven’t you? It must’ve been very scary to wake up in a place you do not know.” Clear Wing rambled as he practically bounced towards them with a smile on his face. “Hmm, the fact that my precious Yuugo didn’t join you guys should be saying something… You must not like him very much, huh? No worries no worries! Dragons of Synchro are very likable, be it through beauty or personality. Give him a chance, Yuuto dear? I know Yuuya will definitely enjoy my darling breeze’s company!” His sentences really didn’t have much connection to one another, as if he was jumping from one topic to another.

Yuuya felt dread, but he could feel Clear Wing’s energy and exuberance rolling off him in waves and Yuuya relished in how it felt. It was extremely similar to Yuugo’s presence in their bond, only it felt like so much more intense that it made him sway. Yuuto held him close, grounded and unyielding, but Yuuya could feel his confusion and desire to know why Clear Wing was having such an effect on them.

“Yuuto dear you are mine as much as Dark Rebellion is yours,” Clear Wing beamed. “Well, I will probably never be as dear and close as Dark Rebellion is to you, but I love you too! Of course this extends to you too, Yuuya dear!” The dragon opened his arms in an inviting gesture, but Yuuya and Yuuto only stepped backwards. “W-what… do you mean?” Yuuya asked, apprehension clear in his voice.

“That’s just what being flightmates mean, Yuuya dear,” Clear Wing answered. “You had that moment too, didn’t you? When ‘I’ become ‘we’ and ‘us’, the feeling of being yourself but at the same time not. The feeling of completion that made absolutely no sense in human terms…” Yuuya could clearly see images in his mind, although its colors were duller than what Odd-Eyes showed him. They were of the night all his counterparts were in the same room in that abandoned subway station. The pleasant feeling of _finallyfinallyfinally!_ flowing as they long to become one once again…

“That was Zarc’s soul speaking, not ours!” Yuuto didn’t even hide the pure fury and dread in his voice and Yuuya was sure that Clear Wing’s reaction just made him even angrier. The synchro dragon laughed, brilliant and undeterred, as he waved towards the dragons that were flying above them. “Come on Yuuto,” Clear Wing said, amusement in his voice clear as day. “If you want to be technical, Zarc’s soul _is_ your soul. In fact, the souls you possess are perfect mix of Zarc’s and ours, so—again, if you want to be technical—it’s never _your_ soul to begin with.”

Yuuya fell to his knees, trying to process what Clear Wing just said. More than that, Yuuya actually couldn’t believe that Clear Wing would be the one to say such a thing to them. If it came from Starve Venom he would have understand, but Clear Wing was—

“Rude,” Starve Venom said as he gracefully dismounted from Zarc’s back. “I happen to be Odee’s favorite brother, so I would think twice about hurting you, Yuuya.” Starve Venom’s eyes were on Yuuya, calm yet adoring. Dark Rebellion, still in his dragon form, let out a snort. _‘Don’t believe him, shooting star,’_ deep voice echoed within Yuuya’s skull. _‘I’m Odee’s real favorite brother.’_ Yuuya noticed that Yuuto’s eyes had glazed over as he watched Dark Rebellion’s huge and gallant figure. He was smiling, a dopey grin that didn’t suit Yuuto at all, as he walked closer to Dark Rebellion and stretched his hands out.

Dark Rebellion let out a purr as he lowered his muzzle to Yuuto’s awaiting arms, his dark scales glittering with lights that was somehow similar to overlay units. But Yuuya was shaken out of his stupor by Odd-Eyes, who had dismounted from Dark Rebellion’s back when Yuuto first walk towards the dragon. Odd-Eyes was… _beautiful_. He was the most wonderful thing Yuuya had ever seen in his life and Yuuya longed to touch him. The orbs embedded on his skin glittered like gems and Yuuya couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Odd-Eyes smiled.

“Shooting star,” he greeted as he scooped Yuuya by his underarms and carried him like he weighed nothing. “It’s _you_ who are wonderful. I can pray my gratitude to the Light every day and still I will never be able to repay Him for giving me _you_ …” Odd-Eyes rubbed his nose on Yuuya’s and Yuuya couldn’t help but let out a gleeful laugh. He put his forehead on the crook of Odd-Eyes’ neck and sighed, it felt nice…

“Can we hurry?” Clear Wing pouted at Zarc, who was smiling at them warmly. “I wanna see my Yuugo! I haven’t seen him in a while!” Starve Venom rolled his eyes, but Yuuya could feel sheer fondness emanating from the fusion dragon. “It’s only been a few hours. Don’t be such a drama queen…” Clear Wing stomped right at Starve Venom, eyes flaring and cheeks huffed.

“What’s with you? Why are you being like this?” Clear Wing was practically a few meters away from Starve Venom’s face, but the fusion dragon did not back down. “Like what, exactly? You’re the one who’s being a drama queen.” His answer was calm as he stared Clear Wing down. The synchro dragon was a few inches shorter than the other and Starve Venom made sure to use that to his advantage,

But suddenly, Clear Wing’s face broke into a smug grin and he had his hands on Starve Venom’s cheeks, fingers lightly caressing the purple scales on the fusion dragon’s jaw. “Aaaah, I see…” Soft yellow eyes found green ones in a look that Yuuya could only describe as _sultry_. “You’re not jealous… are you?”

 _“What?”_ Starve Venom’s voice mirrored the blatant expression of incredulity on his face, as if he couldn’t believe what Clear Wing has just said. “I’ve been preoccupied with Yuugo all this time we’ve been reunited. And before that, my Yuugo and your Yuuri had lived in different dimensions. Not to mention that they didn’t like each other so we’re always used to duel and we are always serious about our duels…” Clear Wing had a wondering look on his face, but the mischief was clear as day. “So we haven’t had any time together, huh? Are you jealous that I want to spend all my time with my precious child?”

“No,” Starve Venom replied easily. “In fact, I want to spend all my time with my sweet Yuuri as well. I certainly have no time for a fickle dragon such as _someone_.” Both dragons stared at one another, tension crackling in the air. Yuuya could actually feel the wind gathering to their place while he saw the vines that decorated their tower slither like they were alive. But suddenly, the dragons grinned at one another.

“You miss me, Svennie~” Clear Wing rubbed his nose on the tip of Starve Venom’s own nose. The fusion dragon then sighed and rolled his eyes. “Lea… this cutesy act doesn’t suit you.” He said breathily, but his hands were around Clear Wing’s waist and he pulled them closer together. “Oh?” Clear Wing challenged. “Who does it suit then?”

“Odee.” Starve Venom answered without missing a beat.

Yuuya could feel Odd-Eyes’ laughter before he could hear it. Dichromatic eyes gazing calmly at the ongoing conversation. Dark Rebellion had turned into his human form and was gently cradling Yuuto in his arms. He looked happy and content, unlike what Yuuya had seen of him a few minutes prior. Zarc was also smiling at the conversation shared between Starve Venom and Clear Wing as he put his arm around Dark Rebellion’s shoulder.

“Well, I won’t disagree that Odee is cute,” Clear Wing whispered. “But still… do you really want to talk about that when I’m this close to your core, my sweetest, wisest, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon?” Starve Venom let out a scoff before pulling Clear Wing even closer to him. “Well, no. If you want a kiss you should just tell me, beautiful Clear Wing…” And their lips crashed.

Yuuya could feel something exploding within him and it made him see stars. Millions of stars atop of glaciers, sweet smell of plants, and water dripping onto a swamp that was so _so_ warm. Yuuya was overwhelmed by sensations of Odd-Eyes’ euphoria and Zarc’s amusement and the irrational feeling of wanting to have Yuuri and Yuugo near him that he groaned onto Odd-Eyes’ neck in want. Odd-Eyes chuckled as he cooed into his ear comfortingly.

“I’m sorry, shooting star,” Odd-Eyes whispered. “It’s just that it has been such a long time since the last time any of us has even _touched_ each other’s core so the slightest interaction had affected us badly. We thought you’d still be asleep so you won’t be affected by our bond, but it seems that I was wrong…”

“Sven, Lea,” Dark Rebellion said as he hoisted Yuuto further up in his hold. “Please don’t do that while our children is present.” He and Odd-Eyes shared a look before laughing amongst themselves. Clear Wing huffed and went over towards Dark Rebellion with a smile on his face. “It’s not about our children, is it?” Clear Wing said with a grin as his fingers traced over Yuuto’s hair. “Jealousy is an ugly emotion to share through our bond, Ix.”

“Sarcasm does not suit you at all, beautiful Clear Wing,” Zarc said as he beckoned Clear Wing closer. “Nothing suits me, apparently. Come on, I’m sure Yuugo will tell me something I like.” Clear Wing turned in his heels and went over to the door with light steps, Starve Venom following closely behind him. Yuuya noticed that he was nearly floating and light was dancing all around him, as if singing praises towards his beauty. Yuuya blushed red as he watched Clear Wing smile and laugh with Starve Venom and thought—

 _‘He’s yours,’_ Odd-Eyes’ voice chimed within his head, smiling kindly and proudly. _‘Clear Wing is the sky’s favored creation. He is the Light’s vision of the most beautiful sky along with Dragon Star’s wish of to bring joy to the world. It is in high places like this that he shines the brightest and no doubt sway every one of us off our feet. And dearest shooting star he is all yours. Just like Yuugo is yours, and Yuuto and Yuuri and Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom and me and Zarc…’_ Yuuya flinched at the thought, but Odd-Eyes placed a kiss on his forehead with a quiet giggle. _‘I’m not asking you to understand your destiny right away, sweetling. We have eternity to do that, after all.’_

Odd-Eyes let the silence between them hang as Clear Wing enthusiastically opened the door with a huge racket. Yuuri was instantly awake, jumping from his position on the bed, nearly stepping on Yuugo’s face that was lying only a few meters away from them. Yuuri’s eyes were wide and wild, his stance was firm with his left hand in front of his chest, ready to duel.

Clear Wing was about to say something when Starve Venom calmly brushed him aside and stepped forward, his face was that of perfect nothingness, calm and serene and _intimidating_. Yuuya couldn’t help but watch their interaction.

“Please wake up, my sweet Yuuri,” Starve Venom said, his voice was dripping with calculated calmness that sounded like an order to stand down. “You are no longer in the Academia. Nobody will attack you just because you slept so deeply. Now lower your hand and come to me before you step on your brother’s face.” Yuuya couldn’t help but feel that something was _off_ with the way Starve Venom talked to Yuuri. He didn’t sound like Odd-Eyes or Dark Rebellion, who was eternally adoring and loving no matter what Yuuya and Yuuto did. He was… distant, like he was playing a game instead of nurturing a child and it felt _cold_.

 _‘Your brother is not raised like you or Yuuto were, shooting star,’_ Odd-Eyes chimed calmly. _‘Yuuri is a legitimate soldier, raised in a semi-militaristic environment by a man who was his commander and not his father. If Sven approached him like how I approached you, it is most certain that Yuuri will never take him seriously.’_

_‘Do you know about Yuuri's past? How…?’_

_‘We share colossal memory about what happened to each other ever since the five of us mated all those years ago, shooting star, I am sure you are not ready for this conversation no matter what you think about the subject.’_ Yuuya blanched, but Zarc and Dark Rebellion was laughing a quiet laugh as they watched Yuuri taking careful steps to settle himself in Starve Venom’s embrace.

That left only Yuugo on the bed, still murmuring inscrutable words that were half slurs and half broken sentences. Clear Wing was by his side, cooing at how adorable Yuugo was as he boasted his child’s beauty to Zarc, who was smiling a loving and adoring smile as he kissed Clear Wing’s temple. “Lea, my darling whirlwind, please don’t do something that might scar our pretty summer breeze for life…” Zarc said as he let go of the two, but Clear Wing only grinned in return.

“Yuuuuuuugo!” The dragon jumped onto the bed, materializing his tail and wings and he dropped down with such weight that Yuugo was thrown up high towards the ceiling. The synchro duelist was instantly awake, screaming as he fell back towards the bed. But Zarc had caught him in his arms with such ease as he clicked his tongue with fond exasperation to Clear Wing’s direction.

“Good morning, my prettiest, most precious breeze,” Zarc said as he rubbed his nose towards Yuugo’s own, though his golden eyes were still elsewhere. “I hope you’d forgive your mother for shocking you; that was how he was woken up by his uncles Blackfeather Dragon and Life Stream Dragon and he thought it was a good way of preserving the family tradition.” Clear Wing laughed as he asked Zarc to hand Yuugo over. “Oh come on, I’m not very sensitive to the whole gender thing. You should have said that to Ix if you want a reaction, my love—Yuugo good morning! You look refreshed and I’m so happy to have you in my arms again.” He rubbed his scaled cheek to Yuugo’s own, earning a blush from the synchro duelist, who was pouting with annoyance.

Zarc watched them with a satisfied smile on his face before he clapped his hands and cleared his throat. “Now, all of you will need breakfast obviously. But before that, a change of clothes is necessary, I think.” Zarc clapped his hands twice and familiar monsters made an appearance. Yuuya’s eyes tripled its size as he exclaimed. “Moonlight Black Sheep?!”

One of the butlers smiled towards Yuuya, dipping his head low as he let out a melodic voice that seemed to mean something. But it was Yuuri and Starve Venom who let out a chuckle. “He said that it’s a huge pleasure to meet you, Young Master of Pendulum.” Yuuri said as he went down from Starve Venom’s hold and stood on the floor.

 _‘They’re Serena’s monsters… so I guess they’re in Fusion Clan? But Moonlight Black Sheep is not a fusion monster…’_ Yuuya furrowed his brows as he watched the butlers come with array of colors and clothing and present them all to Zarc to approve. “I’m so happy that you are interested with the clansmen matter already, Yuuya,” Starve Venom said approvingly, wise green eyes sparkling in delight. “Each dominant Clan has smaller clans that make the entirety of the said Clan. In human terms, you called them ‘archetypes’ and it’s by this category that we sort which monsters belong to which clan. Currently, the Fusion Clan holds the majority of all duel spirits.” Starve Venom sounded proud and Yuuri looked pleased by that statement as well.

Odd-Eyes laughed. “True, but the clan boundaries are not so rigid nowadays. Ever since the birth of the Pendulum Clan, the clans have been mixed in more and more. The Synchro Clan and Xyz Clan used to be very closed off with their members, but nowadays Synchro-Pendulum and Xyz-Pendulum monsters exist as well, and of course this goes with the Fusions as well.”

“But there are no Fusion-Xyz or Fusion-Synchro monsters, right?” Yuuri asked, seeming genuinely interested in the topic. Starve Venom ruffled his hair, clearly pleased. “Well, no. Because there is only one monster that is Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum at the same time.” His gaze went over to Zarc, who was discussing about their clothes with Dark Rebellion by his side.

And that immediately brought dread into Yuuya’s heart.

Why are they discussing their clothes?

Why does he feel comfortable discussing these things with Yuuri and Starve Venom when he should be plotting an escape?

And his friends?

 _‘Yuuto…!’_ Yuuya’s thoughts startled Yuuto out of his stupor and when he was about to jump away from Dark Rebellion, Zarc had taken him in his arms and it made him freeze in place. Yuuya bit his lower lip as he watched Zarc’s every move against Yuuto and Odd-Eyes frowned.

The room’s atmosphere changed almost immediately, Yuugo suddenly stopped responding to Clear Wing’s words and Yuuri perked a curious eyebrow at the sudden silence. Only the Moonlight Black Sheep were still moving around the room and they stilled when Zarc let out a sigh.

“Now, now,” the dragon king said as he chided towards Yuuya, still holding Yuuto tight in his arms. “I promised that I will bring you to see the Ens today, my dears, I haven’t forgotten. But we have our duties to attend as the royalty first.”

“We are _not_ royalty!” Yuugo was the one who broke the silence. Clear Wing was by his side, torn between annoyance and sadness. Yuuya gently went down from Odd-Eyes’ arms and went over to Zarc’s place, frowning. “I have no intention to rule over anyone, uhh, Father…” Yuuya had no choice but to use the title, vividly recalling what happened to Yuuto last night. Zarc stared him down with an expressionless face, but then he asked a question calmly. “Then what do you intend to do, Yuuya?”

Yuuya bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling the urge to cry and bawl and apologize for displeasing his father. But he held his ground. It took nearly every strength in his body to stop himself from going over to Zarc or to Odd-Eyes and please them and love them like he was always meant to do…

_No._

“I…” he began, taking a deep breath. But tears were already leaking from his eyes as he stared up to Zarc’s golden eyes with silent determination. “I want to be a dueltainer that inspired the whole world, just like my Dad was…” And the room went _cold_.

Zarc was still holding Yuuto in his arms, but he looked far bigger and taller than he was supposed to be. The room was cold and the Moonlight Black Sheep all retreated towards the door. Dark Rebellion looked worried and offended at the same time, while Clear Wing’s eyes narrowed and there was a cold expression on his face. Starve Venom still held his poker face while Odd-Eyes just had the coldest most unreadable look on his face as he watched Zarc’s move very carefully.

“I didn’t need to wonder why a pawn I chose fell in love with you because I always knew that nobody can ever resist falling for my dearest youngest child…” Zarc’s voice was cold and Yuuto was trembling. Yuuya froze in his place, he wanted to ask Zarc to let go of Yuuto but his tongue was just… _what?_

“And yet I didn’t calculate the possibility of you falling for him. It’s a good riddance that Yuuri had carded him for me, but should I seal that memory off…?” Zarc was talking to himself, Yuuya knew. But he clenched his fists and felt the world crumbling down on him. It was getting harder to breath as the room went colder and colder and colder and colder…

“STOP IT, PLEASE!” Yuugo screamed as he fell to his knees, hugging himself. “It’s so cold!” Clear Wing didn’t hold him, instead he went over to Odd-Eyes’ place and whispered calming sweet nothings to the pendulum dragon. Starve Venom was also next to Odd-Eyes, a domineering presence that was cold and unmoving, but oddly comforting. Dark Rebellion looked torn between staying in Yuuto’s side or going over to his brother, so he stood his ground.

As Yuugo was shivering on the floor, Yuuto had hid his face on Zarc’s shoulder, trembling in fear. Yuuri went over towards Yuuya, standing in front of him with sweat matting his brows and looking like he was in pain, but he managed it.

“You are always exceeding my expectations, aren’t you my sweet?” Zarc said as he handed Yuuto to Yuuri, who received him with a confused look on his face but he still stood his ground. “You are such a good brother, my sweet Yuuri, defending your baby siblings like that. You make me so proud…” He said to Yuuri, his words felt so warm and sincere and yet Yuuya couldn’t help but cry at the fact that it was not directed to him. Why did it feel so… _suffocating?_

 _‘Apologize,’_ Yuuri’s voice drifted through Yuuya’s mind. It wasn’t as familiar as Yuuto, but it didn’t feel strange or foreign. _‘He’s upset that you mentioned your real father and Odd-Eyes is upset that you upset him. Apologize, now.’_ he sounded so stern and serious, his expression hardened into one of the most serious look he had ever seen Yuuri with. Gone were the smug smiles and cruel gleeful laughter, he was in as much pain as Yuuya was.

_‘But I’m not wrong…’_

_‘But he’s not wrong!!’_

Yuuya and Yuugo’s thoughts melded into one force, but Yuuri was having none of it. _‘Apologize nonetheless!’_ Yuuri’s thought was loud and demanding. _‘Sometimes you just need to apologize to make things better instead of righting your wrongs! The xyz remnant is still trapped within the darkness of his dragon magic and will probably return with deep mental scar if you don’t calm **him** now!’ _ Yuuya could see flashes of memories, of a small Yuuri apologizing to a man thrice his size after he was hit on his face. Yuuto’s dread and fear flowed through their link in response and Yuuya finally broke down and cried.

“I’m sorry!” Yuuya said as he ran towards Zarc. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t punish everyone! I’m sorry!” He was bawling as he felt the combined force of Yuuto and Yuugo’s fear and Yuuri’s resigned acceptance of punishment hit him like a truck. Zarc stared him down, eyes cold and calculating. “What are you sorry for, shooting star? Do you want to try that again?”

Yuuya knew exactly what he had to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. If he did… it will be like denying everything his Dad was and how much Yuuya loved Yuushou from the bottom of his heart. And yet still…

“I don’t know why I am sorry, F-Father…” Yuuya said, threading in hot waters between truth and lies in his words because he _knew_ that Zarc knew what he was thinking. “I… I just don’t want everyone to be punished, but I…” Yuuya was conflicted. Saying ‘I’m sorry that I wanted to be the person who was not my real father’ in front of Zarc just felt so so _wrong_. And yet… _and yet…_

Zarc had a sad smile on his face as he stared down to Yuuya. He went to his knee and stroke Yuuya’s tears with a finger as he frowned. “I love you, Yuuya.” He said, and Yuuya felt like he was floating and his legs had turned to jelly. Zarc sounded so _sincere_ , sounded so in love and so desperate and so…

“I guess I should be grateful to Sakaki Yuushou…” Zarc said as he cupped Yuuya’s cheeks with his hands. “He raised my son to be such an honest and caring child. I hate it that a mere human could hold your affection when you hold nothing but hatred for me,” he paused, and the few seconds of silence had chilled Yuuya’s spine. But then he continued. “Very well. I will accept the fact that I am not your only father for the moment, my dearest shooting star. But can we never touch upon the subject again? At least until you have some degree of affection for me as well. I forgive you, dearest.”

Zarc had a bright smile on his face as he placed a kiss on Yuuya’s nose. Suddenly the room was warm again and Yuuto had groaned out loud as he mumbled an awkward gratitude towards Yuuri. Yuugo was already up and was anxiously staring at Yuuya and Zarc, wanting to know what was going on.

Zarc stood up and scooped Yuuya up into his arms. He was getting used to this treatment, really, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He was fourteen, almost fifteen, he shouldn’t have been treated like he was a toddler or something.

But Zarc didn’t seem to care, because he had walked over towards the dragons and had gently put Yuuya on Odd-Eyes’ lap. “My love please don’t be upset for me…” Zarc whispered, and Yuuya somehow _knew_ that it wasn’t in human words. “It’s alright. The Light had warned me about this and I had prepared myself for this. So you should, as well.”

Odd-Eyes just pulled Yuuya into his arms, and Yuuya let himself be hugged by him, regret flowing off him in waves.

Zarc then stood up and addressed the entire room with commanding grace. “Okay, I shall disclose some truths of the matter so you won’t ever need to doubt my words and actions…

First, your friends who are not carded, with the exception of Akaba Reiji, are alive. They escaped moments before the duel spirits managed to enter this world and I still have no idea where they are. I am not actively searching for them at the moment, but I am planning to sometime in the near future.” That brought instant relief for Yuuya and Yuuto. Their friends are alive and Zarc still don’t know where they are. They’re safe… for now.

“How about Rin…?” Yuugo whispered under his breath, but his eyes were clear and determined as he faced Zarc. “Where is Rin?”

“En Winds is here, and so are the other Ens. I will take you to see them after breakfast with Queen Tiaramisu of Madolche clan.”

Dark Rebellion sighed. “I apologize. Members of Xyz Clan can be a bit impatient when it comes to matters concerning to their clansmen, especially me…” Zarc gave him a kind smile. “Ah my proud lightning, you are the most precious treasure of the Xyz Clan. Of course they are a bit impatient to meet our flight. Please don’t apologize, my love. You are loved and you must never apologize for it…” Dark Rebellion let out a shy smile as he hid his face on Starve Venom’s shoulder. The fusion dragon only pat his hair with loving expression.

“Children, I will never hurt any of you,” Zarc said with a smile. “You four are irreplaceable members of my flight, the gifts the Light has bestowed upon the realm, and the future leaders of both the human realm and shadow realm. But I will not hesitate to teach you all discipline as I am sure your parent dragons will be too lenient on your upbringing because they just adore you very much. Rewards will be given for good behaviors while punishments will be given for disobedience. Also, keep in mind that dragon magic isn’t the only way I can punish you. Am I understood so far?”

Zarc’s words were crystal clear, and Yuuya would have said that it was fair, but it brought him a sense of dread.

Yuuri was the first to stand up and walked over to Zarc’s side. “Understood, Father,” he said as he bowed his head towards Zarc, a perfect military posture. “Very good, my sweet Yuuri. And everyone else?”

Yuugo looked horribly conflicted, but Yuuya caught him whispering Rin’s name as he went over to Zarc. He didn’t say anything, but he stood next to Yuuri with his head bowed and Zarc understood his soundless words. He ruffled Yuugo’s hair with a smile before his gaze went straight back to Yuuya and Yuuto’s direction.

Yuuto’s face reflected the turmoil he must have had inside his heart. And Yuuya could hear Yuuto’s voice in his mind, replaying the words Zarc just said to them.

_Keep in mind that dragon magic isn’t the only way I can punish you._

His gaze then went to his hand, then to the ground, and eventually to Yuuya. He had the most sorrowful look as he dragged his feet towards where Zarc was and stood himself next to Yuugo.

“I know you will come around, sublime specter mine…” Zarc said, highly pleased with Yuuto’s decision. The xyz duelist but his lower lip and closed his eyes when Zarc ruffled his hair lightly. Eventually, all eyes were on Yuuya and Yuuya alone.

“Shooting star?”

Odd-Eyes’ gaze lingered at him, his entire presence willing him to go to Zarc’s embrace and stay there for years to come. And Yuuya decided.

He walked over towards Zarc, trying to believe that there was still a chance for him to save Yuzu and meet with their friends outside. He needed information. He needed resources. Zarc won’t hurt him and if he can bear with it long enough, he will be able to leave…

Zarc and Odd-Eyes shared a look and a smile as the pendulum dragon gently pushed him towards Zarc and Zarc opened his arms in a welcoming gesture...

Yuuya decided to stay.

  



	5. En Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things are happening in this chapter

They were dressed in black, gray, and green; silken clothes of the finest materials and Yuuya could only clutch Odd-Eyes’ hand in a tight grip as arrays of Madolche monsters prostate themselves before them with only their queen kneeling before Zarc with the most reverent look on her face.

Tiaramisu was a short and a very child-like monster, and yet she exuded an aura of darkness that seemed to loom over her and some of the other monsters. Her skin glittered like Dark Rebellion’s, Yuuya noticed, and she spoke with a gently commanding singing that sounded like beautiful alto.

Zarc sung back to her, series of melodies that made no sense. Dark Rebellion did too. And judging from Yuuto’s reaction, he could understand the entire conversation just fine. Yuuya narrowed his eyes, trying to make out words in the melodies, but Odd-Eyes only gave him a gentle smile as his voice chimed within Yuuya’s skull.

 _‘Close your eyes, shooting star,’_ he said kindly. _‘I will link your mind with mine so you can understand what they are saying. It takes decades for me to understand the language of another Clan, but since you are born from an Xyz monster that is Zarc, I’m sure it will take no time for you to pick up the language. Now one, two, three…’_ Yuuya felt a wave of dragon magic swept across him and when he opened his eyes, he could hear those melodies as words.

Tiaramisu was gushing about her breakfast menu to Zarc, who commented appropriately with series of compliments and gratitude, but when she noticed that Yuuya and everyone else understood what they were saying, she cleared her throat and beamed at every one of them.

“It is such a huge honor to stand before the Flight of Heavenly Dragons, the Light’s most beautiful creations, and the ones entrusted by the Fated Pharaoh to lead our realms into a blessed unity.” She greeted, her eyes sparkling beautifully. “It is a much greater honor to be able to serve you your breakfast. But first, I must convey my utmost love and adoration to you,” she kneeled in front of Dark Rebellion, asking for his hand even though she was the queen of her archetype. “Our prided treasure, the one who unites all Xyz clansmen under the guidance of The Numbers, the most precious gift given to our glorious Xyz Clan by the Light Himself; the Heavenly Dragon who carried the name of our Clan, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and his most loved hatchling Young Master Yuuto, everything that we are and everything that we own, are yours. We will destroy those who dared to cross your paths and overlay the world with darkness if you ever desire it, this is the oath we took in front of the Zexal himself and we will consecrate ourselves to our causes. Glory to the Xyz.”

“Glory to the Xyz,” Dark Rebellion echoed, commanding and graceful as he let the queen kissed his knuckles. And Yuuto too, echoed the statement. His eyes were glazed and Yuuya could see his skin glittering for a split second before his counterpart shook his head and looked utterly confused himself. Dark Rebellion didn’t say anything to him, his electric yellow eyes gazing sharply at the entire Madolche monsters, who are all echoing the last statement.

 _‘It isn’t always like this, dearest,’_ Odd-Eyes chimed in his skull, his voice horribly amused. _‘The Xyz Clan is very strict with their conducts and protocols. They are beings of precisions, the orderlies of the shadow realm. You will find the other Clans’ protocols much more relaxed than this one.’_ And somehow, it didn’t make him feel better.

Tiaramisu rose to her feet before doing a curtsy to Yuuya’s general direction, eyes twinkling with awe and devotion. “And of course, we are honored to extend our love and adoration to the wisest treasure of the Fusion Clan, Master Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and his sweetest hatchling Young Master Yuuri, the wondrous joy of the Synchro Clan, Master Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and his darling hatchling Young Master Yuugo, and the sacred star of the Pendulum Clan, Master Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and his dearest hatchling Young Master Yuuya. No words can express just how much joy we the Madolches have just by serving all of you.”

Zarc regarded all of them with a warm smile, judging their reaction to Tiaramisu’s adoration with calculated calm. Yuuya noticed the way Yuuri smirked and the way Yuugo seemed flustered. Yuuya also noticed how Zarc took note of his neutrality towards the sentiment. Yuuya was an entertainer, an entertainer whose mother was a leader of a motorcycle gangs full of biker ladies who would shower Yuuya with adorations that are sometimes even exceeds the one Tiaramisu just gave him, and he was used to being adored and not letting it get to his head was one of the first things his father taught him when he took on the path of being a dueltainer. Yuuya was not in any way surprised. Odd-Eyes had a small smile on his face as he nuzzled his cheek on Yuuya’s hair. And Yuuya had to laugh at the sheer force of happiness that suddenly attacked him like no tomorrow. The Queen of Madolche smiled.

“Well, while it is very nice to meet all of you and an even greater honor to stay in your presence, I am afraid that I must return to Barian as soon as possible, my King.” Tiaramisu kneeled in front of Zarc once more. “Oh, are you not actually authorized to be here, my dear Tiaramisu?” His tone was affectionate, though it wasn’t as… genuine as it was whenever Zarc addressed Yuuya and the others. But it was there, like a King to his subject, which was probably the most appropriate way of addressing the relation between Zarc and Tiaramisu.

“That is incorrect, my King. Our direct sovereign Number 59 has allowed our presence here on human realm. He did say that I can only stay for a little while before returning to Barian’s own feast. The Zexal themselves has arrived in Barian and they requested all of the Numbers and their underlings to be there.” There was a genuine glow of happiness coming from Tiaramisu as she spoke and Dark Rebellion’s eyes widened. “The Zexal? He’s in Barian? Which one? Yuuma-sama or Astral-sama?”

“When I said Zexal, I really _do_ mean Zexal, my Master.” Tiaramisu giggled.

Dark Rebellion growled, it sounded feral but somewhat happy as well. Yuuya really couldn’t describe what his growl was meant to be but there was a sense of happiness that echoed distantly from Yuuto’s side of the link. His Xyz counterpart was echoing Dark Rebellion’s happiness, though it was apparent from his late confusion that he didn’t actually know what the other was happy for. Odd-Eyes smiled.

But Yuuya’s attention was on Dark Rebellion as he swerved over to Zarc, smiling and giddy, two words that never really described Dark Rebellion the past two days Yuuya had seen him or in the time Dark Rebellion served him and Yuuto together. Zarc seemed happy that the xyz was excited and was indulging him. Yuuto was still between them, confused but too happy to interject the conversation.

“If the Zexal is in Barian, perhaps I should return to Barian as well,” Dark Rebellion said excitedly. “It has been far too long since the last time I saw him and I am sure he must want to see me too. And Yuuto! Ah, he would love Barian!”

Zarc was smiling as he listened to the dragon’s gushing. He quietly asked for Yuuto and Dark Rebellion handed him over without thinking much about it. “Love, our sublime Yuuto is still delicate and not very much an xyz-monster he should be. Don’t you think that taking him to Barian will just frighten him instead?”

Odd-Eyes closed his eyes and projected pictures to Yuuya’s mind. It was a dark place, much like a void, there were nothing for as far as the eyes can see and no sound echoed there. Yuuya instantly curled to his most precious dragon, who sighed. _‘The city of Barian can only be seen and felt by an xyz monster.’_ Odd-Eyes explained. _‘Even now I still remember how scared I was when Zarc first brought all of us down to Barian. Unlike the other places in the shadow realm, Barian was made by the Dark and not the Light.’_

“I’m afraid that I must agree with our King, my Master,” Tiaramisu had a small, placating, smile on her face. “Fear not, I will be sure to convey your feelings to our Clansmen. Please enjoy your breakfast, dearest Flight of Heaven. My kinsmen will be at your service.” She bowed deeply, along with several others who exuded the odd darkness Yuuya had noticed from before, and they disappear into the darkness. Dark Rebellion had a frown on his face, utterly disappointed.

“Oh dear,” Zarc’s timbre rolled down Yuuya’s spine and it settled on his stomach. _Worry, worry, worry._ Odd-Eyes walked over to Zarc and placed Yuuya down, a smile still on his face. “I think we need some time to be alone. Am I right, dear siblings of mine?” Odd-Eyes then turned into his dragon form, roaring as he went over to where Dark Rebellion was. The other dragon then turned to his dragon form as well.

Clear Wing beamed as he hurriedly placed Yuugo next to Yuuya and went over to his siblings, Starve Venom following him suit. Suddenly, they all flew away and left the four boys alone with the man who had proclaimed himself their father.

“It seems that I have upset him... Ix has never taken well to people rejecting his requests after all... I swear the Zexal and the Numbers spoiled him too much...” Zarc mumbled, mostly to himself as he watched his dragons disappear into the horizon. “I-it looked like Heartland...” Yuuto’s whisper jolted Yuuya out of his quiet confusion, and it seemed to snap Yuugo and Yuuri out of their reveries as well. Zarc didn’t let go of Yuuto and opted to let the other tremble in his hold. “The place Dark Rebellion... projected to me. It looked like Heartland...” Zarc chuckled and forcefully bumped his head with Yuuto’s own, smiling and laughing. “Well, fakes had to have originals, right? The Heartland you know pales in comparison to the magnificence that is Barian city. The same thing goes to other dimensions. We will go there. All in due times, after all you four are future Masters of the realm and will have to get to know your territories sooner or later.” Zarc hummed.

Yuuya realized that this was the first time the four of them was left alone with Zarc since they all became aware of their situations back in the bathroom. There was no comfort from Odd-Eyes and he was forced to really look at Zarc without Odd-Eyes’ adoration and love clouding his vision. Zarc was tall, all of them only amounted to his chest, and he stood in such a way that commands attention wherever he went. He looked like a king, a god, untouchable and out of this world and Yuuya felt _wary._

Zarc won. He had lost. Reiji was dead (and Yuuya could remember the feeling of Reiji’s blood on his skin even when he wasn’t the one doing it), Reira was gone, the world have forgotten about them, Yuuya was...

_Yuuya!_

Yuuto’s voice cut through the haze of his own mind, everyone was already moving towards their seats but Yuuya was the only one who was frozen into his place. Zarc was sitting across him, on the head of the table, his eyes glinting with silent curiosity as he watched Yuuto and Yuuya together. Yuuri was by his side, on his right, while Yuugo stood confusedly a few meters away from Yuuya and Yuuto, but not quite wanting to go to the table as well.

“Dragons have a different concept of time than humans, my darling children,” Zarc said as he plated a roast duck on Yuuri’s plate, his face calm and serene. “Your parent-dragons will not return until quite some time and we will of course spend our time together without them. Whatever lies Akaba Leo have told you matters not, you are all my children and I will raise you the way my parents have raised me. Please sit down, Yuugo my dear, let’s all eat and I will take you to see the Ens.”

Ens. Yuzu. Ruri. Yuuya took a calming breath and took Yuuto’s hand with a small smile. They had lost and now they were in Zarc’s mercy. Yuuri was still too much of a hostile and Yuugo was an outlier; I only have you, Yuuya. Yuuto’s thoughts bled together with his and Yuuya welcomed the comfort. There was a wave of disdain coming from Yuuri, but they didn’t care. Yuuri could be Zarc’s pawn if he liked, but they won’t—

“Shut up!” Yuugo’s voice echoed through the ceiling, and it made some of the Madolche monsters jolt. “Please shut up! You guys are noisy!” _I don’t need to be told that I’m unwanted even in my own head._ Yuuya and Yuuto cringed at the sad and painful twinge Yuugo emanated from his side of the link. “Yuu-“

_Chiming clocks, sounding bells, Rin in the church, Rin in the riding suit, **the two of us will be together forever, right Yuugo?** I have nobody but you, so let’s stay together. **No one else has to share this world with me, only you. Only us.**_

Yuuya could feel the wind brushing his skin as Yuugo drowned himself in his own memories, but Yuuto had their hands and tugged Yuuya onto their seat. Yuuri and Zarc didn’t pull away, reveling in Yuugo’s thoughts as the other tried to chew on a bread, unaware that he was displaying his memories for everyone to see.

“We’re blending together...” Yuuya whispered, but Yuuto also whispers to him, the very same words. It was chilling, haunting, because right now at this moment Yuuya could also feel Yuuto’s apprehension just as much as he could feel Yuugo’s burning affection for a girl Yuuya has never met. Yuuri was a cold and distant entity while Zarc just...

_You will be the Queen in my regime, Ray!_

_You and only you!_

Yuuya snapped his head towards Zarc, noting the wistful gaze that was also laden with sadness and anger. Zarc met his gaze, smiling. “I always knew that you’ll share Odee’s sympathetic nature, shooting star. I told you, didn’t I? It’s not like I don’t understand your feelings for En Flowers. Or Yuuto’s feelings for En Birds, or Yuugo’s feelings for En Winds. Sit down, both of you, don’t be rude towards the Madolches who had served our breakfast today.”

Yuuya and Yuuto sat on the opposite side of Yuuri and Yuugo, tried not to look at Zarc, and ate in silence.

* * *

  
They walked the vast halls of the castle that showed bright and colorful tapestries of Zarc and his dragons, to the halls adorned by gold and silver, down and down and down until they reach the dark and cold dungeons. Nobody was around, except for some monsters who only spared them a bow before hurrying elsewhere. No humans. Nobody Yuuya knew. Until they reached a huge metallic door that gave off intimidating aura.

Zarc was in front of them, the disdain and anger rolling off him in waves, affecting Yuuya and the others as well. He didn’t want to open this door. There was only bad things behind this door. The vile and wretched things that was supposed to be his Queen but not...

 _Focus, Yuuya._ Yuuto’s voice was like a whip and it grounded Yuuya back into the reality.

“Here they are, the Ens.” He sounded like he was disgusted by the mere notion of seeing them, but Yuuya didn’t care. He needed to see if Yuzu is okay. He needed to hear her voice, telling him not to give up, not to despair, to go and save the day and...!

The door opened.

And it was dark, there were no source of light other than the four glass cases that encased the four cards of Ens.

Yuugo screamed.

“RIN!” He sauntered over to the green tube, trying with all his might to break the glass with only his hands. Yuuya didn’t see anything but a green card, but as Yuugo’s feelings overwhelmed him, he could see what Yuugo saw and he saw a girl with green hair, looking ahead with lifeless eyes. She wasn’t even sleeping, she just... stared.

“Rin, Rin, please... _please..._ It’s me, it’s Yuugo, please...”

Not long after Yuugo’s feelings assaulted him in full force, he could hear Yuuto trying to kick down the blue tube, screaming Ruri’s name. Yuuya tried his best not to see it. The red tube just next to the blue, he tried and tried and tried...

_Yuuya!_

Yuzu was there, staring at him with lifeless eyes.

And he screamed.

* * *

  
Yuuri thought she was just normal. She was nothing like he thought she would be. Serena, the girl Professor had endlessly coveted since his Academia days, Ray-A 001.

‘ _Does En Moon entrance you, my madly blooming Yuuri?’_ Zarc had an amused look on his face as he stood next to Yuuri, a few meters away from his screaming counterparts. Yuuri shrugged. “She’s just... nothing like I expected her to be. The Professor spoke so highly of her, so I thought highly of her as well.” _Ray-A 001 is someone you will never meet, Yuuri._ He remembered.

“Ray was never an extraordinary woman anyway, maybe En Moon had gotten that part of her.” Zarc said thoughtfully.

“And now the situation has its grips, Father. My ‘brothers’ are screaming for your blood. Whatever shall we do?” Yuuri moaned, watching Zarc’s reaction. The king chuckled, indulging him in a game of wits. “What do you reckon I should do?” He smiled.

“Humor me, please.”

Zarc snorted, as if Yuuri had amused him to no ends. “Oh I can’t wait to see your meeting with the Fusion clan. Mana would be delighted to meet you. Now...” Zarc went over to the others, his steps light and he was not looking at the girls. His eyes were on Yuuri’s counterpart and them alone.

“My dearest children,” he called, voice calm and level and Yuuri could feel the sheer command that came with his call. Yuuya and Yuuto shifted uncomfortably but they turned with tears on their eyes and a set of expressions that pleased Yuuri to no end. They were both angry, Yuuto’s expression was fierce while Yuuya plain looked like he was going to kill Zarc where he stood. It brought a smile to Yuuri’s face, he had so thoroughly adored that expression when Yuuya was dueling him back when the world was still in shambles. “Don’t be afraid, everything is as it should be...” Zarc was unfazed, as if Yuuto and Yuuya didn’t emanate the killer intent that was so clear for everyone to see.

_A fight would be delightful..._

But then suddenly they were shocked by a sudden breeze of icy cold wind, Yuugo’s eyes were glowing green and Zarc was immediately by his side. “My darling summer breeze, what do you wish?” Yuugo was... Yuugo didn’t look angry. His eyes were still leaking, sheer despair and hopelessness swept Yuuri and his counterparts off their knees. Yuuya fell to his knees, hugging himself as he shivered. Yuuto was struck into silence, torn between crying and wanting to go to Yuuya, while Yuuri himself just shivered.

“Z-Zarc...” Yuugo whispered, his voice thin and trembling. Yuuri watched with a vested interest as the Supreme Dragon King snaked his hands from behind Yuugo and closed the Synchro duelist’s eyes. “Yes, my darling breeze? I’m here...” His voice was saccharine sweet and Yuuri could feel dread settling on his stomach. He flicked his eyes to Yuuya and Yuuto, who was watching the conversation between their so-called brother and the man who had proclaimed himself their father. “Y-you’re the King of all Duel Monsters card... right? I-If Rin is a card... then can you... bring her back...?” Yuugo’s voice sounded so small, nothing like what Yuuri knew of him. But he thought that it made sense.  
Yuugo only had Rin, he never had anyone else in his life. Though Yuuri could say that he faced a similar predicament as the turbo duelist, he had been raised to be the Professor’s weapon. Yuugo never had any reason to live, he only had...

_Let’s be together forever, okay?_

_I love you Rin!_

Zarc closed his eyes as he smiled, and Yuuri could see his fangs glinting in the green glow the En Winds emanated. “Of course, my dear child. Everything will be as you wish it to be.” Zarc’s hands glowed as Yuugo screamed, there was a bright green glow that blinded them all for a few seconds before it subsided and there stood... a girl.

Pink eyes, green hair, dressed in a robe of white that seemed ethereal enough to be out of this world. She didn't look like the girl he had taken all those months ago from the slums of Synchro dimension, and yet she shared her identical features. This girl looked like an angel...

Yuugo was on his knees as he stared with his mouth open at the angel, but her eyes did not meet the Synchro duelist’s own. She had her eyes on Zarc as he gave her a cold smile. “Words cannot explain my gratitude for letting me return to this realm, my Supreme King.” She bowed deeply towards Zarc, and Yuuri could hear Yuugo’s heart shatter.  
“R-Rin...? It’s me... Yuugo...”

‘Rin’ turned to the Synchro duelist, smiling as she went to her knees as well. “Young Master Yuugo! You look just like our treasure the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! I am pleased to be in your presence, my Young Master of Synchro Clan!” Yuugo turned to Zarc, confusion on his face as ‘Rin’ hugged him close. Zarc only smiled.

“You asked to bring her back, don’t you my darling? Well then here she is, En Winds, Guardian and Protector of the Synchro Valleys—as she is meant to be before Ray corrupted her with her fragments...” Yuuri turned towards Serena, the girl still staring at him as she emanated the power of the moon. So she wasn’t just card whose sole purpose was to put out Zarc, she also held another role in Zarc’s dynasty...

“Does that mean... Yuzu won’t ever....”

Yuuya’s voice brought him back out of his reverie, his eyes glistening with tears as he realized what Zarc had meant. Yuuto growled as he clenched his fists. “Liar! Oi, Pawn of Fusion! That girl is not Rin! She’s just a fake created by Zarc so—“

“NO!!!” There was another gust of wind and it knocked Yuuto off his feet, Yuuya gasped and Yuuri stumbled, only Zarc seemed to be unaffected with Yuugo’s power. Yuuri noticed that he was grinning, eyes sparkling as Yuugo glowed. “You’re... you’re Rin. You have to be. You must be. Because if you’re not... then... then _I would have lost everything..._ ” Yuugo sounded lost, he looked lost, but then he tackled ‘Rin’ onto the ground and held her close. “Tell me, Rin... tell me... _what should I do...?_ ”

Zarc kneeled next to the two of them, smiling as he held Yuugo from behind as ‘Rin’ got up, a smile on her face as she caressed Yuugo’s face with her fingers. “I am En Winds, the Guardian and Protector of the Synchro Valleys. It is my sworn duty to serve under the next Master of the Synchro Clan, so... if you are to be the next Master of the Valleys, then I will be with you forever, Yuugo.” Zarc glowed and Yuuri could feel dragon magic veiling the entire room. And judging from Yuuya and Yuuto’s reaction, they could feel the same thing. Yuuya screamed. “YUUGO! NO!”

“If... if that’s what you want, Rin... then I...”

Zarc was laughing as Yuugo glowed once more, the three of them were enveloped with a mix of powerful dragon magic, wind, and bright green light. When the light subsided, Yuugo was unconscious, safely tucked in Zarc’s embrace as En Winds returned to her card form. Zarc pocketed the card and he turned to the remaining counterparts.

“Well boys, this was certainly a distressing day. What about we call it quits and we’ll return another day?”

“What did you do to him?!” Yuuya screamed as he got back to his feet. “What did you do to Yuugo?!”

“Oh shooting star I didn’t do anything to your darling brother. In fact, he’ll wake up feeling very refreshed and very determined to be the next Master of Synchro Valleys, as the royal child he was born to be.”

Zarc’s eyes were on Yuuri and Yuuri alone when he spoke and Yuuri realized the truth.

This was the game Zarc was playing.

He would make them all the Master of their respective clans, no matter what. He’d make them forget their humanity, he’d tear them apart and rebuild them anew. He’d use anything in his disposal and for Yuugo... it was always Rin.

What about Yuuya then? What about Yuuto? And Yuuri himself?

 _‘That, my madly blooming Yuuri,’_ Zarc said as he forced the remaining counterparts out of the dark room with a gust of wind. _‘...is a game we’re going to play.’_

Yuuri trembled.

 


End file.
